


Sojourners

by DangerousSapphire



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bucky and Shuri have sex in this, Bucky is like... dunno 29?, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, I wish I had more friends from the Winter Soldier fandom, I wrote this cuz other authors won't update their fanfics, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Shuri is 19 in this, White Wolf - Freeform, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, based on another fanfic, royal wolf, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousSapphire/pseuds/DangerousSapphire
Summary: Based on "I'm always gonna love you" by killerqueen89,Bucky and Shuri love each other, despite  Wakanda's politics. However, after the return of one of Wakanda's most wanted criminals, it is one mission that will send the Princess and the White Wolf on a journey of fraught with struggle, bloodshed, adventure, escape, sex and love, they never foresaw...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm always gonna love you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709641) by [killerqueen89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89). 



> This is my very first fanfic on A03, please be kind, but I welcome all the constructive, and supportive criticism :)
> 
> I've written fanfics before (that account will not be mentioned) so... I am pretty comfortable with my capabilities as far as articulating a story. But I do wanna test my skills on A03, see how well people would like it, or critique it. And I wanna contribute to this ship :D

  _It was at the dinner, King T'Challa stood from his seat, head of the banquet of the Five Tribes. It was a time of celebration, commemorating the reunion of the Jabari into Greater Wakanda. However, there was a custom, required to assure this union with the Black Panther's newfound ally..._

_"Today, we sit together, finally, we sit together as one tribe. We welcome the Jabari; it has been centuries since ALL of our people sat as one, fully united as Wakanda. And to commemorate this new union, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Princess Shuri Udaku will be engaged, to Kiros, cousin of M'Baku, the Great Gorilla of the Jabari..."_

 

As if all time had come to a near halt, for both the Princess, and the White Wolf. The cheers and applause were silenced by the crashing waves of utter shock, and sorrow. Right there, through the blur of motion from the applauding attendees, the Wakandan Princess and former Winter Soldier exchanged glances. It felt as an eternity passed by within the split seconds of their glance. 

 

_I'm so, so sorry. My love. Please... No... I. Love. You..._

 

Rich ebony eyes soak into the sight and sorrow of bright ocean blues. The space between them seemed to expand in a constant; their shared heart was being torn, pulled apart, broken. Shuri couldn't restrain her tears while being called by her brother, who united her hands with the young Jabari man. Very tall, with thick black cornrows, a trimmed beard, wearing traditional Jabari chieftain garb with white fur upon his shoulders. He took her hand gently, dawning a subtle smile. Shuri could barely return her empty smile through her tears.

 

Ramonda, the Queen Mother, also gave a tearful smile, but one blinded by joy. T'Challa on the other hand, wasn't sure how to read his sister's feelings. The emotion in her eyes betrayed her smile. As a king of feline, even predatory wit, T'Challa's eyes coyly scanned the premises for clues. It took no time for his eyes to land on the White Wolf's shaken blue stare. The brief moment T'Challa fixed his eyes on the non-verbal exchange between his sister and Sgt. Barnes, led him to a strange, nearly disturbing realization. One that simply couldn't possibly be true. It... _it can't be_...

 

Late that night, many of the guardsmen were relieved of their duties at the expired event, several remained to ravish whatever the attendees left behind. However, one guardsman, one very distinct left without a word, not even a farewell for the evening. Since his rehabilitation, Barnes was always happy and never allowed a moment to mingle with others slip him by. But since certain news, he lost himself completely. Seemed almost as broken as when he first arrived in Wakanda. His strange departure didn't go wholly as unnoticed as he would expect...

 

Upon arriving to his lonely little cottage, he entered his bedroom and saw the note Shuri had left him; his instincts drove him to lift it with a reverent hand, trembling from his grief. 

 

_" -No matter what they say. I'm always gonna love you. You promise you'll never forget it. I'm sorry.- Shuri. ”_

 

He understood everything then. Why she came to him that Sunday, why was she always crying. Why she keep telling him she was sorry. And he felt so stupid; how could he ever, ever, ever in this life believe that he, a broken old soldier, could share a life with her, _a princess?_ He looked at the note once again _“I'm always gonna love you.”_ His tears fell on the piece of paper and he carefully dry it with his shirt, it was from her, he couldn't ruin it.

 

Bucky felt the knock on his door, and he tried to wipe his tears away for whomever there to greet him; but upon opening the front door, he found the young Wakandan Princess, her face stained with many tears. He just couldn't contain himself. Shuri fell into his open arms for his warm, strong embrace. Bucky laid the side of his face on the braids atop her head. They cried together, sinking into each other's warmth. Tears spoke all they wanted to say; and the more they held on to each other, the greater their passion was felt. Shuri couldn't speak; she buried her head into Bucky's broad, firmly built chest. His arms were huge and thick around her petite, delicate frame. Nothing felt like leaning into both his strength and gentleness. Even with his new vibranium arm installed, his touch always felt as if handling a blossoming bud. She was not prepared to give this up. She simply couldn't, there... there must be a way. Fate can't be **this** cruel...

 

"Princess..."

 

Bucky's voice was coarse and weak. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from his love, not even if to look at her; almost like in fear of never holding her close again. It was several minutes later, before another word could be heard, this time from the Princess herself.

 

"This... this is _unjust_..."

 

Shuri sounded quite spiteful, through her tears and rattled voice.

 

"W-Why **am I** , the sacrifice? My brother could have married a cousin or sister of the Jabari royals... the buck didn't have to stop with me..."

 

She could feel a small chuckle from the White Wolf... _her White Wolf._

 

"And... which "buck" would we be talkin' about?"

 

Shuri then returned a little chuckle, while tightening her embrace around him. They finally, finally turn to look one another in the eyes. Deep brown meeting steel blue from above. This moment continued until an interrupting by the flashing blue of Shuri's kimoyo. Even if for just answering the incoming message, having to part from her love, was increasingly becoming the hardest thing for the Wakandan Princess. 

 

"Okoye?"

 

"Princess Shuri..."

 

The Dora Milaje general was able to slightly make out Shuri's surroundings, but couldn't quite recognize where she was.

 

"Where are you? T'Challa and Kiros needed you after the dinner".

 

There was a pause, as if Shuri was in deep contemplation. It was here Okoye realized something was wrong. She would speak up to have Shuri answer her, but the Princess beat her to it.

 

"I'm with Sgt. Barnes... I promised I would have his arm updated by this morning, but due to the dinner, we had to wait until now. As for my brother... I need rest. I have a lot on my mind now. I need some time to myself. Tell T'Challa I will see him tomorrow".

 

Shuri didn't allow another word to be spoken before terminating the connection. All her tears returning, she slowly turned to face the worn soldier once more. She rushes him with a deep kiss, in which he swiftly engages. This was their final moment. They embraced as if it would save the world, their bodies united as one by a passionate kiss. Breaking away was like talons gutting out their beating hearts.

 

"Princess... I don't... I can't bare the thought of losing you you. I owe you my life, and... I love you. Please...  please, don't forget me..."

 

"I'm always gonna love you... _my White Wolf_... One day... one day we will be together again..."

 

Shuri planted one quick, gentle kiss on Bucky's lips, then swiftly darted out the door. Out of instinct, Bucky pursued, but not pass the front door. He gripped the door facing, as if holding himself up while watching his love disappear into dark, grassy fields. He had to capture his very last moments with his beautiful Princess. In only a minute he watched as her vehicle took to the lower skies. 

 

She was gone. His beautiful princess was gone, he would never see her again...

* * *

Shuri returned to the palace, in hopes no one was active. Other than the night guards, it seemed empty and calm. Down the corridor she walked gently but with hurry. To her surprise however, just around the corner near her brother's personal office, stood Nakia and Okoye, as if expecting her. The look in their eyes said 'challenge' to the tired princess. She was not having this.

 

"Okoye, Nakia... I apologize, but I must be on my way, and take my rest. Today has exhausted me"...

 

"Ha... well you didn't seem too tired when visiting Barnes just now..."

 

Nakia said that with a tone of sarcasm, hoping to at least help nullify the incoming confrontation. But alas, her efforts only seem to further Shuri's annoyance. The Princess just return Nakia's comment with a quick shake of her head, before starting to walk off. However, she is halted by Okoye's serious tone of voice.

 

"Shuri... your brother and **fiance** were expecting to see you. Whatever was so important at Sgt. Barnes' homestead, could have waited. Its an honor to finally unite the Jabari with Wakanda-"

 

"Yes it is an honor!..."

 

Shuri didn't care about yelling at this point; she was exhausted and still dealing with the cutting pain in her heart right now. Okoye and Nakia stood slightly shook by Shuri's ferocity. The weary Princess then continued...

 

"It is an honor to unite the Jabari with Greater Wakanda, through customary marriage... However... its not **_MY_ **_honor_..."

 

Now Okoye was angered; how dare she not appreciate the honor and privilege of wedding a noble, especially for the sake of uniting the Tribes. Her nostrils flared out as she was about to speak venomously on Shuri's near treasonous words. However, she pauses from the wise touch on the shoulder from Nakia. 

 

" _Princess..._ "

 

Nakia's voice was far more amiable, yet still held a serious tone. 

 

"Why do you not deem wedding Kiros an honor, of your own? We all have honors and duties in the interest of peace, and the good of Wakanda. We all take pleasure in our duties, whatever they may be..."

 

" _You Nakia, **cannot** speak to me about duty..._"

 

Shuri's anger outweighed any ounce of diplomacy in her, and now Nakia was quite taken aback. Shuri finished her statement, this time with spite towards them.

 

"You were full of rebellion, and made many choices against the wishes of the powers you served. And in the end, you sought to achieve your desires. You all were free to make your choices, why am I not allowed to make my own?! If you are so concerned with the union of the Jabari, why don't you wed Kiros! I will lose everything... My work, my freedom, it will all come to an end, and I'm not ready yet to be that committed!"

 

"Because of your relationship with Barnes? Is that why you'd choose to visit him, an **outsider** mind you, instead of obeying your brother's wishes after the dinner?"

 

Okoye said that, seething with anger. Nakia could see it as the general tensed her grip on her spear. Shuri then chucked, in a slight mocking tone. She was well equipped for this one.

 

"My relationship with the White Wolf has nothing to do with wedding Kiros, and nothing to do with you as well. Yes, I visited him, after not following through twice on an update for his arm. However, when I got there... I couldn't help my emotions; he was the only one I felt comfortable sharing my side of this situation... Him being an "outsider" **mind you** , without our conventional ideals and values, I felt he would be more understanding towards me..."

 

Okoye saw through Shuri, and it irritated her to no end that the Princess has seemingly placed this "outsider" above the well being of her own country. She could no longer hold back any longer.

 

"I was hoping for you to be forthcoming with us... your people, family. You've been tainted. I know of your affairs with Barnes, and well job on your level of secrecy I may add"

 

Shuri took a look of surprise. Was she caught? How did Okoye knew? She's never shared this with anyone, knowing how it would eventually surface and scar her and Bucky's reputation. He could have even been deported. Nakia's mind raced with several thoughts in the split second of silence, but then Okoye continued. 

 

"It was out of displaced respect, I never mentioned it before. Against my own judgement and code of duty, I tried protecting you. I only thought it was just some ridiculous crush you had. A crush is one thing, but... you had given yourself to him. To be tarnished, by an outsider, a colonizer-"

 

"ENOUGH!" Shuri had it, and would have the last say in all of this. She was ready to retire from what amounted to being her worst day ever. The three stood there as if in impasse; neither would back down from this, and Nakia could see in the young Princess' eyes, a look of rebellion and an unknown defiance.

 

"Heh, you're so cute when your angry, _General_... I've not done anything to shame myself, or the royal family. Now if you excuse me... **General**..."

 

On that last part Shuri was genuinely furious. After a short lived showdown of the ladies glaring daggers at one another, Shuri waltzed off, with nothing else to say. Nakia nor Okoye respond to the Princess' exit; but there was no question that a discussion with the King would soon be in order.

* * *

As night settled further and the usually simmering temperatures had cooled, Bucky found his quiet homestead, lonely. Having let go of Shuri created this strange void within. But what was he to do? He just wanted to try and shake his thoughts from such heartbreak, before retiring for the night. He entered his kitchen, before a sudden knock at the front.

 

_'Shuri?'_ He first thought. 

 

He rushed to the door, his thoughts raced about in unrealistic hopes of seeing the Princess again. But to his disappointment and surprise as he answered, he instead found her brother, T'Challa at the door.

 

"Oh uh, h-hey..." Bucky choked out, still in total surprise.

 

"Good evening Sergeant Barnes... aren't you going to allow me in?" T'Challa's tone was frighteningly serious, despite wearing a lightly amiable demeanor. Bucky immediately allowed him in, and cautiously offered the king a drink.

 

"I'll be fine, thank you" he stared off, Bucky then took a seat, opposite of the Wakandan leader.

 

"I want a word with you... _White Wolf_. Tonight didn't go very well, and its success was highly important. For centuries, Wakanda has been held in a delicate balance of political oversight, and mutual agreements. The Jabari remained outside of these terms until recent events, and... our plan and proposal to finally unite all the tribes, was in motion towards peace. That was the purpose of the dinner tonight, and... what should have been, didn't manifest like it should have. Now, offense was taken, and everything we worked so hard for is on edge..."

 

Bucky's heart skipped a few beats, knowing where this would lead. But then his training kicked in, and in an instant, the soldier turned on his mode of listening and calculating the best offense and defense. 

 

"I'm so sorry, your majesty" Bucky started with extreme respect, but also displaying a look of concern for the king, and slight confusion. "If there's something I could do-"

 

"I'm about to address that..." T'Challa's tone had become more sharp and unfriendly at this point. Bucky maintained his look of confusion, all while planning his responses.

 

"Sergeant Barnes... when Rogers brought you here, seeking assistance, it was my sister whom restored you. Healed your mind, built your new arm, from our resources..."

 

Bucky's face pinched some as he responded, "yes, and I thank her, you and your country for all you have done for me. Its why I've begun training new War Dogs with my tactics and knowledge, and why I've dedicated every moment of my time guarding the Princess, and her family..."

 

"Then I would like to know why you repay us with taking which wasn't meant for you... Ask why you took the friendship we allowed between you and my little sister, as an opportunity, to take advantage of her..."

 

Now Bucky was genuinely offended. He didn't mind suffering the consequences of the love he shared with Shuri. But to be accused of malicious behavior is another thing entirely. His face was then drawn into a deep pinch of anger. His tone of voice also matched his new demeanor. 

 

"Your majesty... its no where in my **conscience** , to even slightly offend your sister, much less cause her harm. Our friendship has only been dictated by her desires, never my own. I only wish to see her happy, and do what it takes to fulfill it..."

 

"Is that so..." T'Challa interrupted with a tone laced with venom now. He felt a resurgence of rage against the man sitting across from him. Much like when he first believed Bucky was responsible for taking his father's life. He was done with the games, he needed to know now if the former super soldier was in store for a sentencing. But before he could pop the question, an alert from his kimoyo came through. A weapons dealer spotted in Croatia, with confiscated vibranium, matching the identity of the supposedly deceased, Ulysses Klaue.

 

_'Impossible'_ was T'Challa's first thought. How could that be, after remembering when his cousin had dragged the man in on the boarders. Not only does the possibility of this man being alive is frightening enough, but with vibranium weaponry in his possession? This needed his immediate attention and action.. 

 

"Barnes, I must leave due to an urgent matter. However, don't think I would not address you and your actions. As a matter of fact, you will be escorted to the palace after dawn, tomorrow. Should you decide to not be present, the consequences will be immediate..."

 

The King then left without another word. Bucky inhaled and released with rising anxiety. It was one thing to lose the love he shared with the Princess; but to also face penalty for loving her was overwhelming. What was he to do. Interrupting his thoughts was the sudden ring of his cellular phone, from his night stand in the other room. Though he wasn't in the mood for talking, Bucky mustered the will to enter his bedroom and check the phone. Before he could even check the call history, there was another ding. A text message, from Steve Rogers. Maybe a brief chat was a good idea, so Bucky thought. Steve might could help him through all of this. His eyes widen with worry seeing the word "URGENT" on the notification. 

 

He warily opened the message, which read _"Bucky, I hate to drag you into a situation regarding your past, but this is URGENT. Someone is trying to obtain what might be some sort of experimental WMDs, and we have a tip its HYDRA. We don't have all the details, but we've locked a few locations, two being Ztechklov in Sokovia, and Vukovar, Croatia. Can you help us?"_

 

Things seem to be spiraling in a downward hill; first losing Shuri, then confronting T'Challa, now... _HYDRA_. He didn't want to ever return to facing his tormentors again... however, the world may be at stake, so may Wakanda. Not acting could mean many lives lost, and waking up to a very dire world tomorrow. The White Wolf inhaled as he nodded to himself. If for no other reason, this was for Shuri. He lifted the phone closer and began replying back.

 

_"When do we start?"_

* * *

The Wakandan Princess left her bathroom, finished prepping herself for retiring for the night. She didn't know how she'd ever fall asleep. Her life was changing rapidly, and not in a favorable direction; she's not only losing the one she loved, but marrying into the Jabari would mean radical changes for her everyday routines and regular activities. They were traditionalists, and so weren't keen on a lot of traveling, exploring works outside their own, and dare anyone mention technology. Something had to be done. She knows there's a way, but how could she not offend her family and country, yet pursue the path of her own heart? 

 

As if on queue, she gets a notification from her kimoyo. Me'Kiba, a dear friend of hers, and a younger Dora Milaje. The message was somewhat a forward to all palace members about Klaue. However, Me'Kiba had added a personal message.

 

_"Seems like that wedding will have to wait, sister! This should allow you time to think, and plan on what you really want to do about your situation..."_

 

The reaction of most were a sense of urgency. Shuri however, _smiled_. Me'Kiba was the only other she turned to after the announcement about her wedding Kiros. The young Dora had always been supportive and understanding of Shuri, even when the Princess was at fault. She was the only one, other than her love, she cried to silently. But receiving the news about Klaue, meant something very different to Shuri. She responded to her dear friend for more details, especially since this involved vibranium weaponry. Whether T'Challa or the Avengers wanted her assistance or not, she WILL be needed and involved. And she would prepare tomorrow to enlist the help of another key member... _The White Wolf_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is now facing a doomed fate, T'Challa has never been so enraged, and Shuri attempts running from it all. She has nowhere to go, and in her one place of absolute solitude, they find her... What happens afterward will change the course of her destiny, in ways she'd never imagine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna shout to "Hallie" for mentioning that, while it is annoying for writers to not update their work, we must understand that they are human beings, with lives to live. We should be grateful for them, taking their precious time to share anything, with the online community. That said... WAAAAAH! I wish some of my fanfics would update TAT
> 
> Thank yous to killerqueen89, Oopswakanda, Wakandawinterprincess, Paramour_Novia, and everyone else leaving me wonderful feed back! This chapter will be tense so... let me know what ya think!
> 
> I also forgot to mention Leodicaprih0e and "super_heroine_addict" as other inspirations, in the first chapter :D

The time was 12:48am, location... 676 M St, Washington, DC.... 

 

It was an old brick factory building, supposedly condemned for development in the near future. Right outside its withered doors, were two men, suited for construction, just seemingly chatting as fellow men would. However, inside the building, beneath its dust covered floors, was a staircase hidden by old storage boxes in the corner of a room. Down the staircase, are several doors... behind one is a control room, filled with armed men, personnel in black clad suits, and... fragmented members of the former _Avengers_...

 

Steve sat at a central round table, alongside his fellow former Avengers, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Nick Fury, sitting as the primary focal point at the table.

 

"We have exactly 38 hours to arrest the development of this arms and weaponry trade, with a suspected HYDRA agent... And unless we have allowed the little Sokovian bastard to completely rip you all from within, I'd suggest ideas to be made, instead of long pouty faces...."

 

Those were Fury's opening words, his one good eye staring straight at the blonde war hero, who also stared, but in deep contemplation. Even worry. 

 

Its been a little over two years since the bombing of the UN building in Vienna, Italy. This period also marked the end of the Avengers. Scott Lang was under house arrest, Pym was shut down and the former chairman was on the run; but worst of all... Tony had shut himself from everyone. No one had even heard his voice since their disagreement over the Sokovia Accords, and of course... _Bucky Barnes._

 

SHIELD had since been shut down, and only a remnant few chosen by the former director, operated in secrecy. With resources so limited, a mission which should be very easy was growing more and more challenging.

 

"Steve?"

 

After a long exhale, Steve looked over to the redhead beside him, Natasha. His face grew less and less readable, increasing the tension in the room, by the minute. Sam and Clint exchanged glances; their eyes expressing a sense of confusion and need for direction. Steve deeply sighed, surely tired and very bothered by all the recent events. But despite his distress, he is still a leader, with or without his own needs. 

 

"Fury..." Steve finally spoke up. "Let's only focus on an achievable objective, and cite only the most immediate threat... HYDRA. We can do this, with some very efficient methods of tracking and espionage..." 

 

"HYDRA will have themselves well protected and covered..." Natasha started blandly, "we're used to fighting with army to back us up-"

 

"But how did we actually win?" Steve's turn to interject, his tone became stern and assertive. Honestly, this brought a smile to Natasha's lips.

 

"Every battle we won, in the end, we did it ourselves. It didn't matter if we faced off the Chitauri, SHIELD, Ultron... we've always been able to win the impossible with our own hands... One of several reasons I **opposed** the Accords..."

 

The old Cap seemed to be bouncing back. Fury chuckled a bit, even nodded in agreement. Soon after another voice from the table spoke up.

 

"So what's the plan, Cap?" Sam started off, "I'll be there for any fight, you can bet yo' ass on it... But I ain't gonna march into no hive, without even just a basic idea... we may have won battles on our own, but we still had that back up if we needed it..."

 

"Its HYDRA we're talkin' about, in a WMD deal..." now Clint was interjecting, and finished with "if we could get Stark on this in anyway possib-"

 

"That arrogant bastard is not gonna elect the notion of assisting anyone of his opposing politics, even if it could save his life..." Fury said this coldly with no regard. "We are the only ones in this battle..."

 

Steve then continued for Fury, "besides, we have alternatives, possibly better choices..."

 

"Well... I'm gonna try Stark..." Natasha interjected, tapping her nail against polished wooden table, "for all we know... we might could get the team back..."

 

Clint shook his head a bit, a slight expression of worry can be seen on his face. Sam is the one to speak for Clint.

 

"Gotta remember, we're wanted men now..."

 

"And that's exactly why this mission must be a success in the eyes of the authorities..." Fury started off, taking a seat beside Steve's other side from Natasha. "There's a lot more at stake than it seems, and the federal committee of assholes are blind to various target cells operating across the globe, and... within this country..."

 

Everyone looks about with a sense of shock as Fury finished, "we **need** _the Avengers_ , now more than ever... And we have an opportunity to... heh, wipe your ledger, have you all regain face with the public..."

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Steve pardoned himself from the table.

 

"I'm gonna make a call..." Steve said while taking a short leave, "with or without Tony, we'll have more than what we will need..."

* * *

The time in Wakanda was now 9:12am, and the King woke with a strained mind. He was standing before the grand view of his country, towards the end of the throne room, opposite of the door. Things were unraveling quickly; M'baku was not pleased with Shuri's seemingly ungrateful actions, and trying to address and excuse her was not a matter to look forward to. 

 

There was also Sgt. Barnes. _Was she really having an affair with this outsider? Gave this outsider, fugitive of his own people, gave him of her being?_  

 

T'Challa couldn't even give that too much thought. His precious little sister, robbed of her purity by an outsider... But one truly disturbing thought, almost dominating his mind the most, was Klaue. The possibility of him alive, selling vibranium in the black market, or worst, was his most dreading thought...

 

"My king, M'Baku of the Jabari has arrived"

 

The king paused a bit, before nodding in reply.

 

"I am ready for him..."

 

The entire throne room shuttered and rumbled. _'Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!'_ In marched several Jabari guardsmen, along with dignitaries and the royal family. The guards formed a semi-circle around the throne room's entry, as the Great Gorilla of the Jabari approached T'Challa's throne, his expression was nothing less than dissatisfied. However, T'Challa just smiled pleasantly, rising up to greet him.

 

"Brother, welcome..."

 

"We'll see..."

 

M'Baku seemed more angry than slightly disgruntled, as he was the day before. T'Challa saw the challenge, but was confident with the wisdom spoken to him by Nakia, his love. The Great Gorilla stepped closer, his cousin followed slowly behind, but halted as his elder does so, with a firm stomp and grip of his powerful spear.

 

"You are aware of the offense taken of our suitor. Kiros bears the highest respect among our elders, and have displayed the greatest courage and strength of all our warriors!..."

 

M'Baku meant no games, his brows knotted with tension. T'Challa however just remained calm, as the Jabari continued in his rant.

 

"That night at the dinner, your sister, did not show any gratitude nor appreciation, for betrothing her to the man I trust most with my life... And then, refused to speak with us after the dinner. How am I supposed to feel about this...  _Black Panther?_ "

 

"Forgive me brother, and I wish to apologize in behalf of my young sister..." T'Challa started off, with a greatly apologetic tone, in hopes of tempering the giant standing before him. "My sister, as I mentioned, is very young, and had not yet been betrothed to anyone. As I have learned from..." 

 

T'Challa paused, about to say 'comrades from beyond', realizing the foreigner in mind is no longer a comrade of his, and he would later need to discuss his sentencing. The pause was quick, and he immediately finishes.

 

"Do to experiences of _culture shock_ with... _foreigners_ , I know for certain her actions are only a result of the surprise of this news. We hadn't really discussed it with her, in good enough detail, it all came very quickly. She is our leader in technological engineering, and has even been traveling now to California, in America, as head of Wakanda's technological research outpost..."

 

M'Baku pauses, still his demeanor is quite menacing, but he couldn't help but hear out the king. 

 

"Shuri was not properly readied for this agreement between Wakanda and the Jabari, and was simply overwhelmed. Please understand, for her sake. Her life will change drastically, I know. But trust me, when I say she **IS** looking forward the the new brotherhood between us now, and will be ready to do whatever, for the sake of peace in our country..."

 

M'Baku still wore a stern expression, but had to nod at T'Challa's words. Suppose the young princess is truly overwhelmed? But if she is willing to commit this greatly, he may need to accommodate her needs, in order for her, and Kiros to experience a fulfilled relationship.

 

"Very well..." were M'Baku's only words.

 

"I will have Timbu, Nakia's personal handmaiden to escort you to our dining hall for lunch. I will speak with my sister, and we will all enter discussion together..."

 

T'Challa mentally exhaled as M'Baku and his men marched off, following the young maiden. One bullet dodged, but a gunman doesn't just fire once. There was now Shuri and Sgt. Barnes to deal with. This had to be addressed now, and swiftly...

* * *

In the lonely cottage, just a few miles away from the inner city area, the broken soldier sat at the edge of his bed, staring off into the distance of his meager bedroom. Bucky was at a threshold right now. Only chance was the difference between him being possibly deported, or getting his head severed. He drove his eyelids closed, until there was a knock at the door. Getting up has never been harder to do. Better to get it over with than to have the suspense linger. Swiftly enough, Bucky answered, finding several Dora Milaje there, all bearing stern expressions.

 

"The King demands your immediate presence..." said the front-most warrior.

 

Bucky could only nod, unable to form any words with his lips. It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the palace; the journey there seemed almost of a time zone of its own. Bucky's mind struggled in processing what may become of himself, and even Shuri. Damn him and his affection for her, so he felt. After all, she was a princess, and much younger in comparison. His thoughts are interrupted as they arrived at the palace; his kimoyo beads, his cellular phone, a special ring on his right pinkie were removed and held by palace security. _'Not good, not good...'_  the White Wolf repeated to himself.

 

They arrive at the throne room, the Black Panther facing the kingdom's throne. The air was still and unsettling. Bucky all but felt bile rise to the back of his throat.

 

"Sgt. James Barnes..." the king started, turning to face the man who had tainted his sister.

 

"You realize why you have been summoned..."

 

Bucky doesn't respond, only looks away before closing his eyes shut. The king continued...

 

"This has been a very difficult morning for me. Today must end on peace, and delivery of court justice. A grave bit of this is caused by your doing..."

 

Bucky finally looks back up at the king, light reflecting the amount of horror and hurt swirling in the blue of his eyes.

 

"There's an expectation of my sister, for the agreement and treaty between us and the Jabari... an expectation in which you may have already soiled. To be straight forward, I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me... why did you take my little sister's innocence from her?"

 

The accused looked up almost in shock and awe; T'Challa treated this almost as if he were an offender, a criminal. This wasn't right, and he had to voice the real truth of the situation. 

 

"Love, your majesty, isn't a crime..." Bucky started, already he was rousing T'Challa in the wrong way. "I never harmed Princess Shuri, never would dream of such thing. I loved her, and what we had was driven out of friendship and genuine appreciation for one another. I had nothing less than utmost respect for her. And I would never believe a young woman of her status, would find worth in someone like me..."

 

"Your honeyed words are not helping your situation, I hope you know..." T'Challa was furious, and his anger only grew the more he heard. But Bucky exhaled lightly, while in deep anguish, shook his head and continued.

 

"Please, your majesty... These maybe my final words. I only want to express what actually happened... for the record..."

* * *

Shuri was tired. So tired, she had overslept. Rushing through her room, she was desperately trying to get ready so she could contact Bucky. She knew what to do, she had an opportunity, but she needed to act now. What a time to have slept in. Just as she lifted her special kimoyo to try and reach him, her door was opened and in came Me'Kiba.

 

"What are you doing here?! Good, morning by the way?"

 

Shuri wasn't sure what to say, but the grave expression on her face, made the princess' blood run cold.

 

"You must see T'Challa in the throne room..."

 

"I can't right at the moment, I need t-"

 

"Princess... Sgt. Barnes is present as well..."

 

Shuri watched the tears form in the eyes of her close friend, while the same salty fluids rose in her own eyes. She knew now what was transpiring, and her heart began inhumanly racing. Without another word, Shuri found herself running in unimaginable desperation, Me'Kiba following suit. 

 

Meanwhile in the throne room, Bucky continued his case, knowing it would fail; but it had to be known that he never attempted to cause harm in anyway.

 

"Shuri came to me, whenever she had issues or upsets, she trusted me very much. A true friend is all I ever wanted to be; but... one thing led to another, and well... To put it simple, I only did what made her happy, its all I ever intended..."

 

T'Challa glared bloody daggers at the American across from him. Bucky dared looking up, his eyes focused on the floors beneath his feet. He heard the Wakandan leader huff some, before addressing him.

 

"You **dare** manipulate my little sister, twist her mind to satisfy your selfish desires?..."

 

Bucky then looked up, eyeing the man before him. He now glared at the king, his eyes becoming a cold, ice blue. T'Challa paid no mind and continued, his voice rose with each word. 

 

"We granted you the privilege to share a _friendship_ with her. I even allowed you two company without the presence of the guards... and you took that as an opportunity, to take advantage of a young-!"

 

"She's an adult!"

 

The room fell completely silent, after the Dora Milaje engaged their spears. But Bucky no longer cared; this accusation of harming someone, especially the one he loved, was not going to stand. Not with the former Winter Soldier. 

 

"She's no kid, like you'd wanna think... And to accuse me of messing with a child, a crime nowhere even in my most damned nightmares... that's unjust, and you know it... your majesty. Shuri and I... first made out right before turning 19. Her birthday was coming up, and... she was crying. Told me of a rogue genius, some young man from the ourskirt villages. He used to meet with her at a lab, or library. They were in love, and... she said YOU forbade their friendship..."

 

T'Challa was mentally prepared to spear Bucky's beating heart; justice system protocols being his only restraint. The ONLY reason, T'Challa had not clawed out the man's heart, was to learn what he could about his affairs with his sister. Bucky continued his confession, knowing where the road led, but he had no other choice. Whatever the repercussions, he's willing to take, for the sake of the truth.

 

"He was lost in battle, before... she could ever reconcile with him. She cried to me, poured her heart out and... I only was there to try and support her. Heh, it was the first time I ever kissed her... On the forehead. But... then, from that point, its like... we found each other. We shared everything, I mean, she knew everything about me, due to treatment..."

 

He chucked to himself as he reflected on those little moments. The little moments in which kindled their original friendship, eventually spawning their love. It seemed as though, for Bucky, he was speaking of what gave him new found hope, and purpose in life; however, all before his life would meet its end.

 

"I guess, she found something in me, to fill in what was taken from her... Look, she's going on 20 now, and... You, as her brother, _her peer_ , shouldn't be interrupting and controlling her life. More than once, she's told me about how much freedom you allow yourself and others, but not her-"

 

"That is none of your business, Barnes!"

 

"She's fully capable of making choices-! If it weren't for her, your cousin would have killed your ass dead!"

 

Once again, the room was silenced, this time after a massive gasp of disbelief. It was here Shuri shoved the doors opened and through the guarding Dora. She hurriedly approached the arguing men, ebony eyes in wide horror.

 

"T'Challa?!" She exclaimed. 

 

"Your secret lover has shared a great deal about you Shuri... Its as if I don't know my own sister..."

 

T'Challa was now taking over the conversation, raising his hand to silence his sister, and the American soldier in his court. 

 

"Shuri... I need you to look me in the eye, and tell me the **truth**. About you... I'm trying to keep order in the country, the kingdom, and our family. You've made some grave decisions..."

 

"She's not done anything to shame you, only have tried to bring honor to you-"

 

"SILENCE BARNES! I speak now, and you remain silent, or... be speared from where you stand..."

 

Bucky lowered his head, unconcerned about his own well being, in fearing for Shuri's. What has he done? Is this all his fault? Perhaps he and Shuri should have gently informed or enlightened T'Challa, and control the damage? Why this? Why was fate so cruel? Shuri's heart raced about, her brother was in a bad place, and after the events of Erik Stevens, T'Challa was in no state of mind to have consideration for potential traitors.

 

"Shuri..." The king started, hurt filling his own eyes, "What is this? Tell me the truth!"

 

The Princess paused, thinking of what to do. Its usual for a silver tongue like hers to change fate with simple, crafty words. But this was different, no jokes, no quips could win this. What could she say? In all honesty though, the more her thoughts lingered, the more this situation only angered her, fueling her rebellion. 

 

"Brother, don't-"

 

"I never sanctioned a relationship between you and this man!"

 

"And why must I need YOUR sanctions?!... The White Wolf is right. You're my brother, _a peer_... Not my father..."

 

"... I may not be your father, but... I am King of Wakanda, leader of our nation, and guardian of our resources, to protect the interests of our people and family...."

 

"But that doesn't-"

 

"It MEANS... I have much greater responsibilities than your side projects! It is my responsibility, to lead the orchestration of peace and justice, and maintain the delicate balance between the Five Tribes. Finally we are about to unite the Jabari with greater Wakanda, and your immaturity and foolishness has jeopardized that!"

 

It was silent again, but this time, it was T'Challa's heart that froze; cold as the eyes of the White Wolf. However, he remained firm in his stance and fierce as a lion. Still, it was no match to Shuri's assertion. She spoke again, this time, her gentle voice dripping with venom.

 

"So... its foolish for me to find love, on my terms, and not _you_?"

 

The air was chilled and stilled. again T'Challa tried cutting her off, but she prevented his words to leave his lips.

 

"YOU brother, will remain silent, for now I AM the one speaking... You believe your title grants you authority over even my consent! Everyone, is allowed to make choices of their own will, except me? If uniting with the Jabari was so important, why didn't YOU marry one of their nobles or royals? Why not betroth another, to Kiros? WHY WAS I the sacrifice?! So you may live in happiness with the woman you love, but I suffer for your own comfort?!"

 

" _SHURI_... you attack my love for Nakia, to excuse your actions?!", T'Challa's eyes narrowed, and brows drew to a deep pinch of disbelief.

 

"My actions were rightfully mine, as yours were for yourself. That is my point, brother. I had no intentions of committing to anyone at this time, this was your doing! I was thrown like meat to scavenging hyenas, without any discussion of how this would impact MY life, while YOU, Okoye, Nakia, M'Tala, Me'Kiba... You're allowing everyone else to make their own decisions, and not me?"

 

After a deep breath, and a split second of calculation, her brother, nearly immediately answered her.

 

"If you want an answer for that, Shuri... the difference is first of all, my love for Nakia grew naturally, and foremost, I found love with a _**Wakandan**_ -"

 

" _So did I_..." Shuri interrupted, silencing her brother again.

 

"I found love, in Di'Kembe as I told Barnes of, from the Northern Borders. He was everything I desired, everything I could ever wanted in love... Just because you found him a rogue, a threat of non-existent substantiation, you forbade our relationship. And... I was there, fighting against Erik Stevens... fighting the Border Tribe... Di'Kembe was there. Turned against his own, to save you, brother... And... he lost his life!"

 

Shuri, T'Challa's baby sister, bursts into tears, while struggling to maintain her composure. She would not fall completely apart, but had to express the pain she was feeling. The King took a breath, with his eyes shut. He knows. It was an error of his judgement against Di'Kembe, one he often ignores.

 

"When reprogramming Sgt. Barnes, he shared so much, he was an open book. Feared sharing nothing, held no secrets from me... He shared his losses and regrets, as I shared mine... Our relationship, you could say, grew _naturally_... And at least, it appeared you approved of him in my presence, so what am I to believe?"

 

T'Challa grew weary of this argument, knowing he'd never beat his sister in this. Her way with words and articulating her point of view was quite accusatory; and no wound could compare to that stabbing in the heart, whenever the king hurt her in any way. But... he had to be king first, brother second. Much was at stake; there was the Jabari, and now Klaue. Speaking of which, a Dora rushed into the room, announcing a new development in regards to the weapons trafficker. He was confirmed to truly be Ulysses Klaue. There was an unsettling look of shock, surprise and fear on the faces of those within the throne room's vicinity. Using his status and power, the King no longer conversed with his little sister on the subject matter. He was having the final word. 

 

"Shuri... you lack the maturity I once credited you for having. To drag my love for Nakia as a means to defend your actions, is beyond out of line and disrespectful. You will be escorted to your quarters, not to ever as much as encounter Barnes again, and I will address you after I address the development on Klaue. As for Barnes, take him to detainment until I can consult the elders and proceed with a trial..."

 

Shuri and Bucky both gasped mentally. This simply couldn't be happening. They turn to each other, seemingly the final time, eye to eye, as the Dora cuff the former soldier in vibranium restraints. The other Dora, Me'Kiba took Shuri by the arm. As she yanked the young royal, she halted their tracks, yelling out as her brother was turning to take his leave.

 

"You can't do this, brother! You **know** this isn't fair!"

 

"I'm doing what it takes to maintain peace and order!"

 

"How can you bring about peace in the kingdom... when you can't _between us?_..."

 

The king just shook his head and began stepping away. However, Shuri wasn't giving up so quickly. In a swift moment of surprise, she elbowed her former Dora friend in the gut, taking off into the hallways.

 

"SHURI!", the king called in utter surprise of her speed and ferocity. "Track her down, and escort her to her quarters, immediately!"

 

Several Dora ran after the young princess as T'Challa commanded them to. In the hallways, Okoye halted the Dora Milaje, segmenting them into search groups, and sent them away... all accept _Me'Kiba_. 

 

"General?", she asked timidly, looking up at her superior.

 

"I would like to inform you, that protecting a rogue royal against the wishes of the King, is a crime, and can be deemed **treasonous**... Don't hide her out of protecting her interest, if they are deemed a threat or danger. You know where she would be..."

 

Me'Kiba had to think about it; she had the privilege of being the Princess' closest confidant. What if T'Challa submitted, or the situations worked out later? Shuri would never trust her again. After thinking it over within the given moment, she know what needed to be done, and sighed as she spoke.

 

"I know where she went..."

 

In the throne room however, the king stared at the White Wolf, rage filled eyes against mourning blue ones. Bucky accepted his fate. He knew he couldn't fight it. He was tired of fighting to be honest. His only hope was that Shuri wouldn't suffer for this.

 

"Your majesty..."

 

"You have no rights to even speak, Barnes, but to remain silent..." T'Challa's calm voice had a murderous tone, and didn't want to even hear the other man's voice.

 

"If I could have a last request... _don't punish her_. I'd rather just take the blame, if it meant she doesn't suffer. And just... go ahead and put me out of my misery..."

 

"Mind your words carefully, _outsider_... Because I just might **consider** them..."

* * *

Back in Washington, DC, it was now 6:36am, the former director of SHIELD had a secret delivery from Jason's Deli. Each former operative of the Avengers and SHIELD collected various sandwiches and wraps, popping a coke or sprite, and settling for some small talk and lighthearted conversation. Natasha however, couldn't help the silently unsettling nature in the atmosphere. Everyone else felt it, but it was she who cited it. She did so verbally, by taking notice of the one nearly most important member of this operation.

 

"Where's Steve?", she bluntly asked.

 

"Uh... I last saw him trying to reach... someone by phone?", replied Clint, about to take a bite of his second Reuben.

 

"Can you go get him in here, especially before you claim yourself a "healthy" portion of the meal?"

 

"Hey!", Clint sneaked a quick bite, knowing this could lead to some drawn out conversation, should he find Steve.

 

"Fine, I'll get him... just uh... can you reserve one of those chicken wraps, for me?"

 

Natasha just smiled. There was something hidden, almost eerie in the way she curled her lips into that smile. He knew then to get his ass up, and track down the Captain. It didn't take Clint too long to find Steve sitting on a chair, pulled away from an old desk.

 

"Hey Cap, lunch is here; come put something in that gut of yours..."

 

Steve didn't respond. He just took his phone out, staring deep into the screen, a troublesome wince strains his features. He dialed his phone again, getting no answers.

 

"I can't reach Bucky... T'Challa, leader of Wakanda... he won't take my call. Even as I mention this being urgent..."

 

Now Clint was concerned. It was a great idea to reach out to the Wakandan King, a better choice than Tony for a mission like this. But...these responses, or... lack thereof, was more than unsettling. Barton said nothing for a while, not really knowing what to say, watching as Steve tried and failed to reach Bucky Barnes. Soon, Agent Sharon popped in, asking for Steve and Clint to be present. A location of HYDRA's potential weapons deal was confirmed. 

 

"Cap...", Sharon started, trying to remain calm and assuring for the worried ex-soldier. "We can do this, without any outside assistance. Don't worry about-"

 

"I'm worried about my friend..." Steve said, his voice rattled. "Its not Bucky to not answer me..."

 

"If it helps, I'll personally look into what's going on. More than likely, he's probably in some sort of treatment, and isn't allowed to use his device" Sharon's voice was toned, hoping to calm Steve. Thankfully he nodded, but said nothing as he left his seat, and proceeded through the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wakanda, the day was beginning to cool as the afternoon was approaching evening. Alone and isolated in a specialized glass cell, Bucky laid back against the left corner, with his knees partially drawn. His head was low as he breathing grew heavier and heavier. He wondered if his heart would simply pause and never beat another again. His life has been a constant when it came to change. A very long, draining experience was merely an understatement for his life. But he's always been a survivor, and to live this long, survived so much... its quite the story to tell. Stripped of his kimoyo beads, his cellular phone, and all means of communication; the one thing he was able to secretly maintain, was Shuri's note to him. Gently, he took the note from a secret pocket space in the hem of his over shirt, and silently read her message over and over. 

 

_"I'm gonna always love you... -Shuri"_

 

"I love you too, sugar...", he whispered to himself, struggling to not let his tears fall.

 

It had been a few hours, the events of this day weighed all so heavily on the old American soldier. He was dead to the world, his mind numb, the only traces of thought were of the moments he cherished the most, between Shuri and Steve. A sudden, sharp clank to the vibranium built door to his cell woke him with his heart pounding harshly through his ribs. He turned to face the door as it opened. Armed men step in, guardsmen in heavy combat armor almost, very tall, with muscle like the great mountains...

 

"White Wolf... you will not stand trial for your actions, as your fate has already been decided...", stated the guard, adjusting his riffle as if preparing to fire several rounds. 

 

Bucky's eyes widened in such horror. If only he could have been granted a farewell to the pair he loved. But he wouldn't fight it, it was too late. Slowly enough he stood, following the guardsman into a strange black vehicle. Despite this being his last ride, to his termination, he couldn't help but marvel at the awesomeness of the Wakandans' ingenuity. Something he had hopes of experiencing and even participating more of. At least he lived to escape HYDRA, reunite with Steve and was able to find love again. Even in the face of it all ending in tragedy, it was worth it in the end...

* * *

The people of Wakanda carried out their daily lives, cooking, shopping, preparing for an art festival; they were all oblivious to the stakes at hand, and never noticed the amount of guards and Dora Milaje combing through the inner city reaches, along with Border Tribesmen searching Birnin Zana's outer city limits. There was desperation in locating the missing princess, after the verbal altercation between her and the king. But in such short amount of time, with many witnesses present... where could she have disappeared to? Me'Kiba forfeited a special file mapping out several of Wakanda's hidden bunkers, research facilities and centers of information. Okoye had several team members in intelligence to provide all and any possible locations which the princess would have evaded to, with high hopes of quick success...

 

Far from the city's entrances, suburbs and rural villages, there was a hidden trap door, hidden from even Wakanda's satellites. Beneath the grounds was an old research facility, long abandoned from four generations ago. This was the place the Princess would come, in absolute secrecy, testing her most dangerous or controversial ideas. T'Challa, Ramonda, and everyone else, never knew how Shuri could come up with ideas to stabilize raw vibranium, or create pulsar weaponry, and perfect them to the tee. Usually when Shuri found herself here, it was to practice and test her different theories and hypotheses on new uses for vibranium. But those were happy, excited times. Today was different. Today, this was her only place of refuge away from... _everyone_. In a small, closet sized room, the young adult princess sat with her back against the cold, rusty door. Her mind numb from unimaginable tension of what was becoming of her life at this moment. She wanted to weep, cry, wail... into his arms. _Bucky's arms_. Just thinking of him nearly drew her into hysteria. In trying to calm herself, she is stunned by a loud, shuttering of something large and metallic...

 

_"No..."_ She thought in a fright.

 

Somehow, someway... she was about to be found, caught. She knew, as she heard footsteps hurrying directly at her door...

 

_Too late..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you all think will happen? I'd love to hear some theories!
> 
> BTW I hate long pauses at such cliffhangers, but... I'm not gonna update as soon as before, simply cuz I wanna finish my animation. It's a Marvel short, I'll upload it very soon (I'm ALMOST done with it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries atm, but basically, in the middle of T'Challa facing the challenge of the Jabari and the return of Klaue, Shuri is facing betrayal from those she believed were her friends, but things aren't as they seem, and Shuri grows increasingly unclear of what is becoming of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be Chapter 3, but it was so long, I decided to split this chapter into two. So the next chapter will publish within a week's time or so :D
> 
> And if there's ONE thing that is the BANE of me, is reading fanfics that are 7k or more words DX LOL

Watching the sun as it set over Capital Hill, the American war hero stared into the distance, fear, anguish and uncertainty riddled his chiseled facial features, as it did his heart. It was a long day that day; hours were spent beneath the building's ground floor level, on research, planning, budgeting, and outreach. There was no reply from the billionaire of Stark Industries, nor from the leader of Wakanda... or  _Bucky_.

 

 

"You ready... Captain?"

 

Steve didn't look back, knowing the owner of the voice spoken to him. He only replied to his name.

 

"Director Fury..."

 

"Rough day, huh? It's why I got a little take out earlier this evening..."

 

Steve only sighed; he knew Tony would not assist them, it was pretty much expected. It was strange of T'Challa however, to not respond, adding to the unrattled feeling deep in his nerves concerning Bucky.  

 

"Its Bucky ain't it?"

 

There was almost a brief smile on Steve's face; Nick Fury never ceases to amaze him with his intuition. But his smile came as quick as it went; he was worried about best friend, and some dark part of the old soldier had to wonder if something was done to him, and so T'Challa now declines his calls.

 

"I will personally see to it that we get an update on Bucky... I already have Sharon on the case. But let me say, if we don't make it now, Bucky may not even live long enough so you could reach him. Its no telling what this arms purchase entails as a whole... And we gotta get our asses on it now..."

 

Without a reply to his superior, Steve only nodded, before leaving the broken window's side, to go and suit up for the mission in hand. He could only hope that his best friend was simply in treatment of some sort, and that T'Challa was busy with political affairs at the time of his calls.

* * *

"I need an urgent arrangement for an earlier flight for the caterers, need'em outta here morning of the first instead of the third. You, get me another copy of the schedule, and you... a glass of Black Bowmore-... make it two..."

 

There stood his director, dressed in a navy blue Stark jacket and matching dress skirt, her flowing strawberry blond hair over her shoulders. She held a subtle smile for the billionaire as he approached, planting a quick kiss to her cheek, and handing her the second glass.

 

"Hey, you need to worry about other things, let me handle this, I'm quite fine...", Pepper just grinned as he chuckled. 

 

"Well just in the  _impossible_ case shit hits the fan over- well,  **any** minor detail... You know me... THIS has to go well, can't risk anything..."

 

Pepper only shrugged lightly, as Tony kissed her again. She knew how important this was, and have always organized successful events for Stark Industries. She could only hope that he was simply on edge in regards to the success of this event, hoping he wasn't questioning her capabilities... yet  _again_.

 

"This is for the "Restore Sokoiva Project", and opening of Stark Industrial Research Lab..." Tony started, sipping his glass of fine, aged whiskey, "great way to regain  _ **some**_ face in the whole world, after... you know- and it all works out in the end... The clean up contract, and promise of local jobs came with free estate investment right at "ground zero". And these jobs pay almost half of domestic salaries, but double for Sokov-"

 

"Well... I  _suppose_ there's some winning for everyone...", Pepper replied, interrupting the black clad man beside her. Her expression held something serious yet unknown, drawing attention from her raven haired partner, and his ebony eyes. 

 

" _Aww Pepper_... don't think I don't trust you-"

 

"Sharon, Romanov, Mr. Fury called just now..." Pepper finally let it out in a huff of slight annoyance, causing Tony to pause and still himself. There was a sense of shock, and even disgust in mentioning Fury... more because...

 

"... Its that spangled bastard isn't it?"

 

"Tony-!..."

 

"I don't want to hear it. Look I've said before, to not construct  **any** sentences containing the words on my ban list;  _Avengers, Captain, America, Steve_ -"

 

"Its a call in regards to HYDRA... it... it sounds serious, a-and-..."

 

Pepper found herself silenced by a ringed index finger pressed against her lips. Tony just smiles, masking his feelings as he always does so, and simply replied with, "sweet heart... I want you to use this as an opportunity to relax, enjoy yourself, site see- whatever you like, and in exchange, **reject all non-company calls** ".

 

He kissed her a final time, however, a coldness was present. Anger and hurt over what was a couple years ago. Pepper understood, watching as he busied himself with various matters. However, she wasn't at ease, thanks to several calls from Nick Fury. Fury does not beg, unless... it IS serious. She texted the former SHIELD director, letting him know Tony would not be available, however... to remain on standby. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Wakanda, T'Challa held a special briefing in regards to apprehending Klaue...  _Operation: Ztechklav_. In his war chambers were the general of the Dora Milaje, Okoye, her uniform crisp and tight, and her golden armor polished to shine. Also present, was head of the border security, and members of the Hatut Zeraze. However, they were missing a few personnel; a few Dora weren't present as they were tracking down the princess. Of course, Princess Shuri wasn't present either, something which saddened the young king. Shuri always played such a vital role, in any important matters regarding Wakanda. She was greatly needed, in discussing the confiscated vibranium weaponry. And then, there was the newly recruited War Dogs. None of them were present, oddly enough. The king took notice and decided to speak up.

 

"General... the new recruits. Shouldn't they be present? This is basically amounts to a war meeting..."

 

"They took sick leave... It's the usual excuse for some personal excursions, I know...", this is said by M'Gari, the recruiting overseer of the War Dogs. He shook his head and continued, "I'll be honest, the loss and accusations of the White Wolf seems to have negatively impacted those he was training. Since yesterday... its as if their morale is no longer with them..."

 

T'Challa nodded to that statement, followed by a stern reply of his own, "there was a reason why I allowed Barnes into Wakanda... for treatment, yes, but also I had hoped the time had finally come for our nation to begin outreach, and to reopen what we have concealed for many generations. He has failed my belief in such..."

 

M'Gari had a response, but held his tongue in hopes to not offend and disrespect the king. M'Baku then arrived in the war room, T'Challa greeted him as if they were brothers.

 

"Welcome M'Baku... It is greatly unfortunate that the wedding is postponed. The mysterious return of Klaue is of incredible importance, and has escalated to being our top priority..."

 

"No need for the explanations..." M'Baku said with a sigh of frustration, anguish, but... something else as well. "What would it take to have him apprehended?"...

 

A look of desperation drew T'Challa's face into a wince as he thought about it. There was a lot more to this weapons deal between Klaue, and his mysterious client. Wakanda's superior intelligence wasn't without flaw; as a matter of fact, there were many issues and matters of world affairs which Wakanda was sometimes blind to. Their secret operatives were responsible for most of the country's knowledge of the outside. More was at stake than simply apprehending a criminal.

 

"Its not as simple as that, unfortunately..." T'Challa spoke with grave uncertainty on this. "Klaue is being escorted by an elite squad to a destination in Sokovia. I personally assigned six War Dogs to track their advancements... in less than 36 hours, they were all dead..."

 

For the first time in their history of political relations, T'Challa found the Jabari king shaken, with a brow raised in deep concern. Even the Great Gorilla of the Jabari, had high respect for Wakanda's secret espionage division of foreign intelligence. For one War Dog to be killed in such a short span of time is unheard of. But  **six**? In a little over a day's period, six of Wakanda's top operatives were assassinated. The Jabari leader turned his eyes to the slick wooden floors beneath, he nodded his head, as if in silent agreement with T'Challa's inevitable request.

 

"Where do we begin?" M'Baku's tone came with sharpness, and it only worsened as he continued, "as "king", you made the choice to open your borders... OUR borders, to the outside world... and now, have exposed us to some  **outside** problems..."

 

"Brother", T'Challa started with an amiable, but defensive tone in his voice, and even demeanor, "our men would have been killed, regardless of our new relations beyond our borders. Klaue has new allies, and far more sinister relationships it seems than those of our previous knowledge. M'Baku, if you have some good people in stealth, it would be greatly appreciated. Okoye, please find out when Shuri would be ready to assist us in regards to the mission, and send for Barnes as well... He however, I wish to meet with in private..."

* * *

Deep beneath the soil, beyond the limits of the capital, Shuri shuttered in horror at the beating door. She looked about in the cramped space, but there were no more doors, or secret places for her to hide. Within that split second, a blinding light invaded the small closet, followed by the clanking thud of opening metal. There was a small cry from the princess, before looking up, only to have her heart further betrayed.

 

" _ **Me'Kiba**_?!"

 

"Forgive me my princess, but this is for your own good..."

 

To see the face of her friend, leading the Dora Milaje to her most secret place of solitude and refuge, depleted her of all her stamina, and what remained of her motivation. 

 

" _I cannot believe..._ " 

 

Shuri said nothing else as Me'Kiba ordered the Dora to escort her to the palace. The ride back in the private shuttle was silent, still of words, but the emotions said far more than mere words could ever express. The return to the city was no pleasant one; never has Shuri looked to her beautiful kingdom in fear and disdain. All of this, due to an arrangement out of her consent.

 

She was brought to T'Challa's office before she would be returned to her now guarded room. She entered, one step heavier than the last, until finally seeing her brother's look grave disapproval. 

 

"Sister..." his voice was a hint bit shaken, standing from his chair and slowly treaded away from his vibranium desk, "I had to soothe your missteps with Kiros, and even ask for their aid in tracking Klaue... But, because I know that  _his poison_  is still in you..."

 

This princess has had enough of her brother, simply put. Each word he spoke in spite, were like little daggers, stabbing her deeper into the wounds of her heart. He continued to speak, his every word floating by as if non-existent to the princess. The only thing she was sure of, was freeing her love from the ill-justice of her brother's lack of judgment. T'Challa was beyond any level of fury he'd ever reach, but in all of that, he still attempted diplomacy with his little sister. Her words shook him earlier on how he wasn't making peace with her, and so attempted to do so.

 

"We cannot escape the fact that you WILL wed Kiros, regardless of how we decide to move forward..."

 

Shuri did not look at her brother, her eyes focusing aimlessly at her hands, which twiddled with each other, hanging low below her waist. T'Challa took notice of her defiance and so pursued his statement.

 

"I spoke with M'Baku... They will accommodate your needs to continue your research, and allow you all and any adjustments needed as you begin sharing your life with Kiros..."

 

Shuri still remained silent, unmoving and cold. The Wakandan King struggled to not allow his emotions get the best of him, but felt incredibly disrespected and disregarded. 

 

"You know, I could have brought this to mother... I could be angry that you gave your virginity to the outsid-"

 

"Thank you for iterating that openly, without any discretion or regard for my pride..."

 

"Shuri, you made the choice, to sleep with James Barnes... that is not my shame to bare..."

 

T'Challa's patience was being tested, and it angered him to no limit that his sister reciprocated to none of his diplomacy, and amiable outreach. If she wished to not be addressed by his kinder side, perhaps she will respond to something much more harsh.

 

"I give up...  _on you_..."

 

Those words finally drew a response from the youngest royal; slowly she looked up, deep ebony eyes bore a fierce flame in them. T'Challa saw her own anger and hurt, clouting her better judgment, so he felt. However, felt he had given her far more lenience and opportunity than deserved. 

 

"You have tried my patience for far too long. I'm allowing you an opportunity to save face, before it is too late..."

 

"My king!"

 

In came Ayo and Okoye, a sense of utmost urgency is seen on their faces as they interrupted T'Challa. It is Okoye who deliver the news on the new development. 

 

"Klaue is on the move, we must act now. 24 hours is all we have..." Okoye was the first to announce, her grip on her spear tightened as Ayo followed after.

 

"And... Barnes I've been informed... He's vanished..."

 

T'Challa's eyes grew with fury, believing this was an escape attempt, until she continued.

 

"The guards stated his sentence was carried out... I tried to access his file, and I found a termination signed, and the access level blocked me from viewing it..."

 

Shuri's heart felt it stopped, a dizziness swirled around her.  _What could have happened? They couldn't have... Oh Bast, please don't let that be..._ Her mind raced about, hands quacking; she couldn't help her look of desperation and systematic shock. But she wasn't alone. To Shuri's surprise, T'Challa appeared his heart skipped beats. The princess, while overwhelmed with the news brought by Ayo, had to observe her brother's reaction as it unfolded.

 

"What do you mean... his sentence was carried out?" T'Challa started in grave concern, "I authorized no such thing... You mention a "termination" was signed?"

 

Ayo just nodded, she herself nervous and uncertain with the possibilities and near mystery of Bucky's disappearance.

 

"I DID NOT order a sentence, or termination of ANY kind! A trial hasn't even been set! This man is not of Wakandan origin, and I would never take drastic measures on a non-citizen. Find who signed that order, and track Barnes down!"

 

After that out burst, Shuri watched her brother order everyone to prepare for the mission; she saw the distress in him over Bucky's unknown, unauthorized status, she could only hope it meant he never intended harm for the man she loved. It would have meant Barnes had hope of freedom, if proven not guilty of any crime. Her thoughts were interrupted by T'Challa's rough sigh of mental strain, with all the baggage this young king must bear and address. Seemingly on his own at that.

 

"Me'Kiba, escort my sister to her quarters, and make sure all entrances and exits are secure... We must leave now, prepare our shuttle for immediate flight... And Shuri... I want for you to think about your actions while I'm away... Hopefully upon my return, we can have a proper discussion about moving forward..."

 

There were so many ways for the princess to shred and claw his words, but she denied herself the chance to. It would serve no purpose, knowing nothing she could ever express change his mind. Instead, Shuri engaged her warrior mode on and was now formulating a way to address this,  _her way_...

* * *

Evening was beginning to set in, the glory of the African sunset was in its most early of stages. The people below the magnetic monorail were preparing for dinner, the late night festivals, and some simply retired early for the day. The American detained inside the black rail transport, looked out as his heart weighed heavily on how much he cost his love, and soon facing a grave fate himself. Taking his ocean blues away from the window, looking about inside the transport, one man looked amiable, not nearly as cold as the other arresting officers. He needed to know, and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask at this point.

 

"My fate's been decided already...", his voice so raw and broken, "what kind of... what was decided, is all I'm asking... I'd like to know if I'm a dead man..."

 

The man he directed his question to, very large, firmly built young man, his skin deep and rich in tone, his head shaven, with trimmed, minimal facial hair. He was suited up in combat gear, much like everyone else, and the way he, Bucky as the White Wolf was suited. It took a minute before he could realize it, but this was one of his own former trainees. No wonder he appeared softer in his expression towards Bucky, his former mentor.

 

"Yes, White Wolf... your fate was decided... you've been sentenced to  _death_... by 10pm tonight..."

 

**This**... this simply couldn't be true. T'Challa sentenced him to  **DEATH**? No trial? He not even notified Steve? Bucky's eyes widened in terror, filled with a wash of shock, horror and even incredible sorrow. Tears formed as his lips parted from themselves.

 

"You... you can't be serious..." Bucky wanted to say more, but his mind was shattered with questions, cries, begs and pleas. There was always a shredded ounce of fear for being sentenced for having an affair with Shuri... but he never would actually  _believe_ this meant his life, for real. Before he could say anything more, the young man spoke again.

 

"Do not worry... this is for your own good. You will soon find happiness, and a  _new life_..."

 

Now wasn't the time to speak of the afterlife, Bucky was alive now and never got to live his life the way it should have been lived. He shook his head, begging the entirety of the universe for this to be only one of many of his night terrors. He looked back up, caring no more to restrain his tears from cascading down his cheeks. 

 

"Death by fire squad, but I and my team decided on a method of suffocation by water. It's painless, and you will leave this life... unexpectedly happy, and somewhere out there, you will find a new life, and great happiness...  _Trust me_..."

 

The young man smiled with an unnerving expression on his face. As soon as the bound White Wolf took notice, the others in the transport began exchanging little grins with one another, and with him. Bucky now feared his situation, his thoughts of his life ending on a tragic note, turned dark and twisted. Due to his past concerning HYDRA, he could only believe at this point, he was only  **written off as dead** , so a far worse fate could await him. Bucky didn't know what was going on, and honestly was wishing he could die at this moment... And if they were NOT planning to take his life on the king's orders, then Bucky would take his own life, ending it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky and Shuri :'(
> 
> The next chapter will be longer than this one, but... this is the result of a reeeeeally long chapter being spliced into two parts. Let me know what you all think! What's gonna happen? Anyone has ideas of what you think, let me know in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri fears what is about to become of her fate, Bucky has great reason to fear for his. Everything seemed to be on a downward spiral, all over their love... but as opposites attract and bond, will fate allow them to bond yet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the second part of what was supposed to be "chapter 3" which was split in two, due to its original length. I could be wrong, but after splitting the chapter into to two, it appears that there's an error of continuity between chapters 3-4. Whatever...
> 
> Please PLEEEEASE tell me how it is so far, what you think will happen next, especially after these events. You all should REALLY enjoy this entry >:3

It was high noon, the heat was at its peak in the small African nation. Many of it citizens had already taken business within the cooling indoors. There were some city councilors and other personnel near the grounds and courtyards of the palace, all of them were discussing the rise of Klaue, and the horrifying implications of his possible return. Some of the council secretly questioned T'Challa's ability to properly address the crisis, much to the new king's concern. T'Challa knew what he was up against, and the pressure was only worsened by the added chaos in the palace. At least his sister was now secured; at the appropriate time, he would request her aid in tracking down the stolen weaponry and technology.

 

Things however weren't as they appeared; after T'Challa's instruction to secure his sister, Me'Kiba alone escorted the princess to her room, the doors guarded by two younger Dora, much like Me'Kiba. Shuri was plotting the entire walk to her room, only for her thoughts to be shaken to its core. 

 

Upon entering her royal quarters, and approaching her bedroom, Shuri could tell someone else was present. Her steps became more cautious, and her heart leaped in looking over to the large golden mirror on the central wall. 

 

"Who is that?!"

 

The princess nearly fainted seeing,  _herself_ , by the mirror. The girl appearing as her double looked over and smiled as she carefully, and walked over. Me'Kiba nervously opened the front most door, speaking quickly to the guarding Dora. Shuri was no fighter, but was prepared to at least bruise her opponents before going down. The approaching double stopped midway as Me'Kiba quickly closed the door, and returned to her position beside the princess.

 

"What is this about?! I demand-!"

 

"SILENCE YOUR HIGHNESS!" Me'Kiba quieted the excited young royal, gently with a hand over her lips, before continuing. "That's Umaye, one of your assistants at the lab. Time is of the essence, I haven't the time to explain, but change into this uniform, and put these into your ears!"

 

Before Shuri could even react, she looked into the mirror herself, seeing a new face upon hers. She remembered now, her "face cap" invention, a digitized nano-material of vibranium, used to mask one's identity with a totally different one, by whatever input in its database. However, this only increased her frenzy, and finally demanded answers.

 

"What is going on? What is the meaning of all this?! First you lead the Dora Milaje to my secret lab, now this-!"

 

"Just trust me for now, once we are on our way out, I can explain it all to you..."

 

Shuri looked with eyes filled with distrust, betrayal, and disappointment. How could she trust her former friend? How were any of her actions "helping" Shuri's situation. However, in spite of her lack of trust, Shuri knew she would be alone on this task, and things would not end in her favor. She looked at Me'Kiba for a split second, before the young Dora spoke back to her.

 

"Please, change in this uniform, then meet me in your lab. I'll leave through the front door, you use your 'other door'. Remember what I said, no questions, do exactly as I instruct you, your highness..."

 

With that Me'Kiba was gone in a flash. Something was up, and Shuri couldn't put her finger on it. Now with a sense of curiosity getting the best of her, Shuri became more intrigued in what Me'Kiba was up to than suspicious, now. Umaye only smiled, urging her to follow through, and quickly...

 

* * *

Long ago, when the princess was very young and had a night curfew, she used vibranium to develop a secret elevator in the ventilation systems of the palace, to connect to different rooms, one being her personal lab. Here we are, many years later, and she must return to this childhood escape, but not for child's play. Luckily, she is able to use this escape once more, the tiny, crude elevator, was her transport from her private quarters, to her lab. After arriving, she entered her lab, and there of course, was the young Dora, Me'Kiba, awaiting her.

 

"Princess Shuri, you must scan your data bases, extract all your data and designs, before we leave..."

 

"And where exactly do you plan to kidnap me to afterwards?" Shuri's old snarky remarks coming back, and the Dora only smiled. However, this still wasn't the time for cute quips and smart alecs.

 

"Get your data now! We have no time for this!"

 

"It's already... done...?" Shuri removed her pocket drives, and quickly encrypted her workstations, before following the young Dora.

 

"Excellent, let us leave now... remain silent until I tell you to speak..."

 

Me'Kiba then led herself and the disguised princess out the lab, nodding to the guarding Dora as they leave. As coy and calm as a panther, Me'Kiba took her time to get through the palace. Her heart pounded, along with Shuri's. Never had either of the pair, dealt with a task so daunting and pressing. For Shuri, she wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but began to figure this had to do with her affair with the White Wolf.

 

After so many cautious turns and steps taken, which extended the amount of time taken to leave the palace, Nakia had found them, darting over for a word. Me'Kiba halted, and so did Shuri, freezing as if her brother in Nakia's presence.

 

"Me'Kiba... I know you are probably busy, but can you make sure Shuri's guards have the king's orders to have her come join us. We need her knowledge of which weapons may have been confiscated by Klaue..."

 

"Most definitely, my future queen..." Me'Kiba's smile was as bright as the white of her teeth. "I will pass the message now; Umaye here and I are on our way to deliver some data from the Princess' lab, to the King now..."

 

"Excellent..." Nakia's reply was also bright, ignorant of the situation before her. "I shall see you soon then...". With a nod, Nakia left, allowing a brief sigh of relief from Me'Kiba and Shuri, before making their quick exit from the palace...

 

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes, and there was no sign of Shuri or Me'Kiba. T'Challa had sent Nakia to summon his sister to aid them in identifying the possible weapons stolen by Klaue. Several were present in this mission debriefing, anticipating the last bit of intelligence needed before their departure... however...

 

A Dora sped her way to Ayo, and whispered the alarming news. Ayo took this information to Okoye, who shortly after orders a full lock down on the palace. She returned to the war chambers, shock on everyone's face to see the horror in her expression.

 

"Shuri is... no where to be found..."

 

There was an audible murmur going around, M'Baku who was also present stood and had to ask about this.

 

"What do you mean, she's nowhere to be found?"

 

T'Challa was puzzled at that. He knew Shuri was supposed to be secured in her lab. Did she really just escape? Had times not been dire, he would admire his sister's determination and ingenuity... Yet at the same time, he knew he had pushed his sister, making her more than upset when running off. All of this due to the recent events that transpired. But it was inconceivable for the Wakandan Princess, to actually plot leaving, abandoning the family, the country. All of this was becoming a worrisome concern for the king. There was a great churn of chaotic feelings in the war room; they needed to leave now, Klaue was on the move, and T'Challa desperately needed his sister. Maybe he could appease her, while away on mission, win her long enough to get the information needed for investigating Klaue's mysterious return. These thoughts raced through the king's mind, but were interrupted by his Jabari peer.

 

"What do you mean she's no where to be found? Kiros wanted a word with her, before leaving... to defend YOUR cause..."

 

T'Challa knew M'Baku had been on edge ever since the Sunday dinner; but it couldn't be known that Shuri had an affair with Barnes, an outsider of all people. For all T'Challa, their mother, and everyone in the community knew, Shuri had never broken her virginity, and never planned to for just  _anyone_. He had to do damage control and quick.

 

"My sister is more than likely in the mines, or one her underground quarters with some research. I asked of her assistance, and I know she's been working hard on it..."

 

"And what have she found out?"

 

M'Baku was not having it; it's as if the king of the mountains knew there was more to Shuri's story than anyone was letting out. T'Challa smiled at the challenge; questioning the whereabouts of his sister, was testing T'Challa's word. He answered as suave and convincing as he'd ever been.

 

"That is confidential information. At this time, we must control the release of information in regards to experimental vibranium weaponry. For now, I will await for her research to be complete, while we are escorted to Sokovia..."

 

Right then, T'Challa called Ayo off the mission, and instead, whispered for her to now investigate Shuri's whereabouts, and expected an update by tomorrow evening. Ayo agreed, unnerved of what may unfold by evening of the next day. M'Baku however, didn't have time to further question the king as he hurried away, getting prepared to leave. But the Great Gorilla was not backing down from this; he would get his answers at the right time, and he will demand explanation of the secrecy, and question their agreement and trust...

 

* * *

Night was falling in Wakanda, the lights of Birnin Zana began to glitter in the darkening skies, as the distance increased between the land rover and the city limits. Shuri, now far from home, removed her face cap, the vibranium de-materialized, revealing her own face, had remained silent the entirety of the trip. She wanted to believe her former friend, was in fact,  **still** by her side, and in some elaborate, convoluted scheme, was trying to assist her in some way. The silence became unbearable as the city lights became incredibly distant, and the rover drove into deep forest and jungle. Soon, they came to a stop, Me'Kiba nervously snatched some digital media out of two slots from the dash, and some kimoyo beads under the dash. 

 

"Get out...", Me'Kiba's voice was all too calm in tone.

 

Shuri didn't know what to do, but decided to carefully follow suit. Getting out of the rover, she watched as the energy battery was removed as well. In almost no time, another strange vehicle arrives; black clad, armored with six wheels, and automatic doors. Shuri knew this looked familiar, and before she could even say, the side doors open, revealing Umaye as the passenger, and another recognizable face in the driver's seat.

 

"Umaye! W-What are you-"

 

"Forgive me for my interruptions Princess, but we don't have much time... It's almost  **10pm** now!" Umaye then turned to face Me'Kiba, who nodded with a sorrowful smile.

 

"Take care Princess, I will see you again..." after a bow, she hurried off with her baggage, into the misty distance of the forests. 

 

Shuri was growing increasingly anxious and unnerved. She needed answers now. As Umaye instructed, she hopped inside, and the vehicle took off, even further into the jungle, and this time, off the road. The princess watched Umaye looking into a holographic map from her active kimoyo, and then found a good time to interrupt her.

 

"What exactly is going on, where are-"

 

"SSSSH! We must not make any verbal sounds..." Umaye said this while peaking out the window on her side. Her youthful facial features were distorted with intense paranoia as her eyes darted about. She then turned to her Princess, and in a low, soft tone, she whispered to her...

 

"They are following us. We must remain near silen-"

 

"Isn't this the path, Umaye?!" the interrupting voice was loud and nonchalant. 

 

"SHUSH OPIO! They were tracking us, remember?"

 

_Opio?_  Shuri knew that name, and knowing that name made her smile a little with hope of some familiarity. 

 

"Opio?" She started, "weren't you one of Barnes' trainees?"

 

"The White Wolf was indeed my master... I feared for him when news got to us of what happened..."

 

Shuri's cheer dulled hearing of others knowing about this "affair". Now her tone shifted as she continued. 

 

"What do you mean, Opio?"

 

The rover then stopped, and the young man chuckled in a whisper, "Ah, we are here!"

 

"Good let's go, we're running a little late..."

 

"I'm not going  **anywhere** until I get some damn answers, and I demand to have them now!"

 

Umaye and Opio alike, looked almost with pity at the princess. They knew she was annoyed, even feared what laid ahead. They still hadn't the time to explain to her, but knew she would understand, once they'd...

 

The doors opened, and Shuri saw they were at an abandoned building, built with stone and vibranium, with an old, mossy thatch roofing atop. Without any answer, Umaye and Opio, all dressed in Wakandan combat gear, powered down the rover and used a kimoyo key to unlock the door of this building. Shuri knew she was going nowhere near this place.

 

"Come princess! Everything will be ruined if you don't come now!" shouted Umaye, in a hushed yell as she proceeded inside the building.

 

"They are on our trail, Shuri... If we don't leave now... We all risked a great deal for you, Princess...  _Treason_... Please come now..." Opio's deep brown eyes looked as if he were begging the young royal, with an ache of sheer fear. Shuri knew something was up, but didn't know what to trust anymore. It wasn't until bright lights from searching skycrafts began approaching, that the runaway princess finally came into realization of the situation. Before another word could be spoken, she darts into the door, Opio shutting it closed for good.

* * *

Fleeing as if fugitives of their own country, Opio led the princess through the abandoned training facility, to the back, and down a staircase, leading into utter darkness. He knew the princess was entering panic mode as, she didn't trust him, or her former confidants.

 

The base level had a dank aroma of soil in the air; it was so dark, hardly any light was present in the hallways of doors. They soon come to a door at the end of the main hallway, and upon approaching, the edges and cracks around the door were fully lit, and beaming with energy. Laughter, outcries, and lots of banging.

 

Shuri shook her head, for the first time in her life were her nerves a wreck.

 

"I'm not going in there!" She cried, fearing the worst. 

 

But Opio took her by the arm anyway, as she tried refusing his grip. The door opened, shining harsh light into their faces... After adjusting to the light, she could hear them...

 

"Princess Shuri! Finally, you're here! Let us leave at once now!"

 

Shuri's eyes widened in shock, disbelief... but also  _relief_ as well. She saw several close friends of hers, some Dora Milaje, a few were her lab assistants, and several of the new War Dog recruits. She found herself totally speechless as Me'Kiba came from around one corner of the main room, greeting her with a relieved smile.

 

After a quick hug, she tugged her friend around the same path, everyone following. At the back were several War Dogs, encircling a holographic war table mapping out Sokovia. They all looked up to greet the princess. But there was one particular War Dog to lift his head, his steel blue eyes peaking through his long, shagged hair. His sight released her of all doubt, fear and paranoia, and invigorating her spark and energy once again...

 

"WHITE WOLF!" 

 

"PRINCESS SHURI!"

 

The pair leaped forward, gripping one another in the deepest embrace ever. She cared not about her tears; she allowed them to flow unceasingly, as she and Bucky engaged a long, well needed kiss. She almost didn't want to break away to even look into his eyes, afraid this would all be a dream to torment her after waking.

 

"JAMES-!... James... ho-how did you- what's going on?! How were you released?!"

 

Me'Kiba chuckled a bit, "To put it shortly, your plan was to apprehend Klaue alongside Barnes, so he may be spared of sentencing, and you well... spared of the arrangement with Kiros..."

 

Shuri couldn't stop smiling as she chuckled to herself. She could only shake her head, grateful, yet unable to fully believe this. Bucky as well couldn't contain his relief in seeing Shuri was fine. He knew she would be, but... he couldn't help but worry for her, feared whatever repercussions that was certain to affect her. 

 

" _Sweetheart_...", just hearing his low, gruff voice was music to the ears of the princess. "This day weighed too much on this old heart of mine... And their schemes had me nearing a heart attack, with the _way_ they got me out..."

 

"Oh I can  **totally** relate..." Shuri's tone was sarcastic as it was playfully accusatory. But their moment didn't last too long, Opio called everyone's attention, desperation in his voice as he spoke.

 

"We must now depart... It's almost 10pm. The shields around the city will activate, and we will not be able to pass without triggering the entire country..."

 

Umaye then interjected, "Not to mention Okoye have Dora on our trail, we must leave now..."

 

Everyone took the last of their baggage and gear, but then... heard from above a  _breach_...

 

"EVERYONE, WE MUST LEAVE NOW!"

 

In seconds, the rogue tag team followed Opio and Me'Kiba through the back door. Shuri held onto Bucky's firm grip; they were not about to lose each other again. Opio rushed the Princess and rogue War Dogs down several flanks of stairs, which lead into a massive bunker made of vibranium. Despite the Dora Milaje being only several stairs away from them, Bucky and Shuri stared as they entered, marveling at the massive nature of this secure structure.

 

"Long ago..." Opio started, "during the atomic and nuclear era, there was fear of what kind of catastrophe that may come afoot at some point. Several of these bunkers were constructed to secure mass population, community leaders, the royal family and military operatives... Today, this will serve as our gateway out of the country..." 

 

He ended it by pointing out their skycraft below, being loaded, and aimed at an opening vibranium shaft, leading from underground into the skies. It took only a few minutes for everyone to board the ship; Opio stood outside the lift to make sure everyone was aboard. But looking over towards the entrance, he could hear them. There were here, already just a few steps from entering. Opio then shut the doors, making sure everyone was at least inside. Umaye was then given permission to start the skycraft. The bunker was then flooded with several Dora as well as Border Patrolmen. 

 

"Everyone! Get down, below window level, we must not be seen!" Opio made sure everyone knelt below any line of visibility. 

 

Bucky took the princess into his arms, cradling her against his frame. She trembled with great vigor, but it was his heart which pounded the hardest. Within seconds, everyone felt as if being hit with volcanic blast. The skycraft took off at a powerful, forceful jump, out the underground shaft and into the atmosphere. As the shuttle stabilized, Shuri gently peeked up, seeing the city disappear in the mountainous hologram as they successfully penetrated Wakanda's advanced borders.

 

Everyone cheered and cried in relief. First mission accomplished!...

 

* * *

The time was now 1:30am, the skycraft was already flying over Sudanese desert land, and entering Egyptian skies; the expected arrival time in Sokovia was 4:45am in the morning.

 

All the rogue operatives found themselves with makeshift resting places to retire for the night. Opio and Umaye set the craft to autopilot, while reclining in their seats. The Princess however, was the only one to have her own private quarters. Of course, she wasn't alone. She was at the window, staring out into the dark reaches of the heavens above, as another decided to join her.

 

"After all the shit you've been through today, you need rest, doll..."

 

Shuri chuckled, as the White Wolf engulfed her frame with his warm, strong embrace. She sank into his arms, allowing him to lift her from her feet, and onto the bed of soft, white linens. They snuggled together, on their sides, facing each other. The light was set to dim, just enough for their eyes to make out their features. Bucky's vibranium hand was placed atop Shuri's hip, as he wrapped his right hand around her cheek. She sank into his touch, planting a kiss into his palm, while both of her hands clasped his. 

 

"You don't know how it felt, to believe I'd never have this again..."

 

Shuri's eyes nearly watered, realizing the events which drastically changed the course of her fate. Bucky couldn't help the water rising in his own eyes, causing them to appear even bluer than usual. 

 

"Oh I think I might have an idea, doll..." they both chuckle at his reply. Just something about his way with words turned on this young royal... Speaking off... Shuri then gracefully lifted her leg up around Bucky's waist, tugging him inward. 

 

"After what has transpired for us... We  **need** this...  _We need this moment_..."

 

"You must command me, sugar... You know how I do..."

 

"I  **command** you,  _White Wolf_... give it to me... I need you.."

 

A blue flame lit up his eyes, as he took her chin into his fingers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Consider it done, your highness..."

 

They then continued interlocking their lips, soon tongue to tongue. Oh his tongue, his taste, his touch... this was igniting her in more ways than one. Bucky also wasn't holding back; he just reunited with his princess, believing he wouldn't even live, much less ever see her again. Every where she touched him, excited his senses. Shuri hadn't to do any work; Bucky drew her close, hip to hip, groin against groin. She felt it, he was growing hard and large. His vibranium fingers gingerly undid the thin cord of her nightwear, as they continued their kiss, her hands cupping his face. He soon moved his lips to her neck; she always relished that scrubbing of his stubble against her skin, whenever he'd kiss her so passionately.

 

Before he could reach to unfold her robe to marvel at her petite, glorious frame, she held a finger up, causing him to pause in surprise. She looked to her kimoyo, remotely shutting the door, and locking it with an encryption.

 

"Just in case..." She giggled in saying. They chuckle together, as she reached for the sheet, covering themselves to maintain their warmth, as they allow their bodies to unite in love, and passion...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY They're about to actually DO IT. But now is a good time for a pause. Our couple has finally reunited, after so much chaos. But its not over; T'Challa is gonna instigate a manhunt for them, but then there's Klaue making an arms deal with a very frightening new client of his, and the Avengers are after a HYDRA agent, who is about to purchase some WMDs from a "mysterious" client, but Shuri and Bucky are after Klaue at the same time as the Black Panther... and this all will take place at Sokovia...
> 
> I'm done animating (yippeee) but now I have to brush it up, do some final touches, and then get ready for post production. So that will eat up time, and the next chapter won't come as quickly. But it is on its way, no doubt :D
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos btw!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in flight to Sokovia, Bucky and Shuri use this time for themselves, to indulge in each other's love, but also serve as a reminder of why they are willing to risk everything. For T'Challa, Shuri's actions must be dealt with swiftly, and he hopes to arrive in Sokovia before her, and arrest her mission before it can even start. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers continue to worry for Bucky's well being, but someone comes along to let him know everything will be alright...
> 
> Bucky x Shuri sex scene, a cute Romanogers cuddle, a little bit of T'Challa x Nakia moment. But I know you all are excited for Bucky smashing Shuri. It's only the beginning, so enjoy round one! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with my animated short, and once uploaded, I'll get onto the really action packed Chapter 6. Life has been a hassle, but all your love makes things worthwhile!
> 
> I also need to catch up with some comments made, will do ASAP! I love all of you for following!

Darkness cloaked the skies as curtains of coolness over this side of the Earth's hemisphere. Sparse clouds were present, but not disturbing the sight of billions of stars, dotting the darkness as if diamonds on velvet. Traversing desert skies over Sudan was a rogue aircraft of Wakandan origin. No one would notice the technological marvel in flight, due to its active skin taking on its cloudy, starry environment. 

 

Inside were the Princess' small team pursuing the destination of the Sokovian WMD deal. Deep asleep they were, in great need of a good rest in order for this mission to be successful. However, not all members were taking their needed rest; in the Princess' special quarters, under warm sheets of fine cotton, she and her White Wolf had enveloped into each other's being, as if lovers reconnecting after years of separation. 

 

They had their lips interlocked, tongue to tongue, as Bucky carefully undid Shuri's nightwear, one piece at a time. She had her hands cupping the back of his jawline and around his neck; her delicate fingers stroking through his soft, brown locks of hair. This moment was nothing short of beauty...

 

However... the Princess couldn't help her rising  _nervous_  energy. Her White Wolf was not being the submissive puppy in need of her command; this happened before, where Bucky was unable to realize his own strength. Shuri wasn't sure if she was ready for that...  _again_. She knew history was repeating itself as Bucky, in a swift agile move, mounted himself atop her, hands firmly clasping her petite shoulders. He drew a small gasp from his young lover, as his fingers traveled her being, one hand easily engulfing one of her petite breasts. His left hand strode her sides with cold metal digits, down her hip, and slid into her panties; she gasped audibly as his fingers took a firm grip of her little clit. She looked up in surprise, mouth agape, ebony eyes gazed up into his, burning with a blue flame. 

 

He drew his face close, nose to nose, eyes much softer now. The tremble of her lip caught his attention, and the smirk crossing his face was as arousing as it was unsettling to the royal, beneath his grip. He planted the tip of his tongue at the tip of her nose, tracing his tongue over her lips, parting them with partial exploration before tracing his tongue from the corner of her lips, slowly down her neck, and soon down her breast. His metal fingers worked overtime; three digits vigorously worked her the fragile membranes of her clit, while fingering her with his middle. How he managed that was beyond the Princess' overall comprehension. Shuri panted, her blood racing in her veins as her heart pumped wildly. She squeaked at the moist warmth she felt as he took her entire nipple into his lips, sucking as his tongue massaged her.

 

Shuri was at sensory overload; she screamed and gripped his collar, as if tugging him away. And he halts, lifting his head to stare at her. Shuri now look at Bucky, big blue puppy eyes, shining with a sense of apology almost. 

 

"Something wrong, doll? I'm not... being overbearing again?"

 

Shuri mentally cursed at herself. She was finally alone with him, no ears or eyes to worry about. She was independent, away from Wakanda, on her own with her love. She's no child, but a woman, a woman in love; she wouldn't dare lead the White Wolf to believe she's immature, too delicate for his love. She quickly calmed herself with a breath, before replacing her look of fear with one of feline seduction. 

 

" _Oh James_... I could never have enough of your love... I, I was only concerned if we are heard, forgetting we're on our own now..."

 

They share a brief chuckle with that, she's happy to see him smile. His smile always make her heart skip a few beats. 

 

"Heh, you had me wondering a moment sweetheart..."

 

Bucky gingerly planted kisses down Shuri's neck, giving her all the reassurance and comfort in belonging to him. As he continued, the Princess gently began unbuckling his armored vest, and undoing his jacket. He lifted his head, eyes in a pleasured daze, as he slid his arms out of each article of clothing Shuri was all so skilled at removing. He was finally shirtless, the look on Shuri's face was priceless. Her usually enchanting eyes, were wide and stunned. Bucky couldn't help but smirk again, catching sight of her heart visibly throbbing, and in increasing in cadence. He then understood why; this is her first time with him, truly  _alone_. She was far away from home, her brother, mother, Dora Milaje, away from any "protection". And it is that thought which overwhelms the young Princess. Before any doubt could fester in the mind of her lover, she spoke as if on queue.

 

"Take me...  _take me there_... we're finally free to do so..." a deep kiss followed to seal the deal. 

 

"Oh I'll give you a taste of... what I'm capable of, doll..." Bucky chuckled as he nuzzled further into her neck. "After all, we do have business tomorrow... but you won't forget this here, anytime soon..."

 

His little princess broke into a little fit of teenage giggles, something he adored too much. He began planting kisses on her neck again, while massaging her petite breasts in both hands. He increased his fervor a little at a time, increasing Shuri's arousal, getting her wetter by the second. She would need this for what came later.

 

Their kissing is interrupted by a quick tug downward; Shuri then finds herself eyeing his nipples. But looking downward, hanging over belly was her lover's manhood; growing, throbbing, leaking a bit.

 

"You gotta get me there, sugar..."

 

Shuri wasn't sure what that meant, and Bucky loved the quizzical expression defining her facial features. With a mental gulp, she followed instincts to do what she always would. Gripping the wide base of his member with one hand, the head with the other, Shuri stroke the hardened organ, fingers masterfully massaging against the grain of it's muscles. He was moaning wildly, as her other hand massaged the base of the organ's head, while using her thumb and fingers to vigorously knead his entrance. Her thumb in particular took pleasure in nearly digging into his entry; agitating his senses into overload, precum began to pour.

 

Shuri had a wild idea to manifest itself; something she was curious about when Bucky first discussed it. In Wakanda, time never allowed them an ample opportunity to truly express their deepest sexual desire for each other. Before she could even act however, Shuri felt herself all but thrown upward, back onto the pillows. She looked at him with shock. His large hands ravaged her tiny frame before a sharp grip is planted on her hips, and settled between her legs. She feared this. There, she felt the large blunt head hit her entry, spreading her tiny lips open. A loud scream ripped from her throat, as he drove himself in, her tight membranes fiercely stretched tight and wide around him. She took a deep, shaky breath, and then began panting as he begun thrusting, the speed of his pace rapidly increasing. 

 

Tears broke from her eyes, due to shock alone. However, she wouldn't dare protest; the pain he caused thrusting, scrubbing her inner walls, ripping its way through her G spot, was worth all the waves of raw, pure sensation, coursing through her being. She could feel him, pounding in and out, inching his way deeper and deeper.

 

For the White Wolf, he lost all sense and reason. He was reunited with his love, and nothing could hold him back. Panting heavily, he and his princess engaged in tongue to tongue interlocking, as he pounded in and out of her tightness. Oh how he loved their difference in size; she was perfection for him. After passing through her G spot, he gripped her firmly by her hips, his lips resting on her upper neck. She knew what was to come, and braced herself as best she could. The pair both let out a cry, as he drove his full length inside, stretching the roof of her uterus as he does so.

 

At this point, their sensual tension rose to an all time high. As Bucky had driven his member's fullness inside her, she gripped his shoulders while he held her in place by her hips. It was that moment his pressure exploded; they both gasp deeply as he released his seed, flooding his petite lover like a jet. Shuri's body tensed and trembled, her inner walls gripped the solid, throbbing organ inside, while hot fluid filled her insides, and overflowed onto the sheets.

 

They collapse on each other, panting, gasping, heart racing. More like Bucky collapsed onto his lover. They laid, allowing time for their bodies the chance to recover, while relishing their moment of bliss and beauty. A shaky, tiny touch is felt on his shoulder, as the Princess weakly nestled her face into his shoulder, through his tousled ebony locks, which had spayed over her face. She smiled as she took in his strong, masculine scent, all while feeling the familiar prickles of his stubble against her face.

 

" _Sweetheart_..."

 

His voice gruff and strained from their work in love. She could only grip him tighter, planting a kiss right beneath his jawline. This earned her multiple kisses, his lips travelling from her temple, down her cheek and to her lips.

 

"Sweetheart..." he repeated, but this time with something to follow. "I'm not one for being deep, but... there's nothing,  **nothing**  in the world that could give me...  _this_. It's worth everything... worth risking it all..."

 

"And that's why THIS, this is going to work" her whisper to him was soft and warm. 

 

They stare at each other, nose to nose, steel blue to deep ebony. She continued, her hands cupping his face as she does.

 

"I'm not losing you again,  _Ingcuka_... This will work because, I'm not going to lose you. Its the only way, for my brother to accept us, and allow us our freedom..."

 

His smile waned as those blue gems wandered off in deep, distressed thought. He is swiftly rescued by the gentle caress of his lover's touch, in an instant he takes her hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles.

 

"Shuri..." he couldn't help where his mind wondered to, worried for, couldn't shake the pessimism. "I want this to work more than you...  _damn_  I want this to work... but sugar... what if, what if he doesn't allow... this,  _us?_  What if what we are doing only angers him?"

 

Shuri didn't want to go there, to think about this, she can only see one outcome, one of victory and that cherished happy ending. There isn't another reality, there just, can't be. His face succumbed to worry as her eyes glassed. Not only did the thought of T'Challa disallowing their relationship to continue, he felt a pang of guilt for bringing Shuri to these tears. But... she looked up, her lips curve to a shaken little smile. 

 

"One way or another, we will be together... there IS NO other way..." 

 

Those were final words on the subject, before she ran her fingers through his soft mane of brown locks, and cupped his face.

 

"Lets rest, we have quite the task ahead. The White Wolf and the Princess will need to leave a  _gooooood_  impression on the Black Panther... show him what we are capable of, and that there's only gain for Wakanda, with our union..."

 

He smiled wholeheartedly and hopeful. His princess is wise and courageous. This had to work, he must make it work, for her, prove himself and his belief in her. With this thought, they then nestled together, side by side, in cotton sheets soaked with... love juice. The room was filled with their scent, the aroma of love and passion. But none of this was a concern; Bucky watched as Shuri cuddled against him, all but shrinking into his arms. He embraced her with a gentle bear hug, inhaling the herbal scents of her braids as he rested the side of his cheek on her head.

 

She was already asleep, ebony eyes to not open again for the next few hours. The White Wolf however looked over to the window, getting a view of the stars before allowing his steel blues to fall in deep slumber. As the couple took their rest while traversing the stars, the love shared this night, would serve as all the reason, purpose and determination to obtain this ever so crucial victory. They must be victorious, they must...

* * *

This would  _not_  be pleasant. Many faces of defeat and distraught were all before the Black Panther in his war chambers, all while in the presence of the Great Gorilla. The hours long past midnight, and long past the planned departure for Ztechklav, Sokovia. It would be an understatement to say the king was beyond disappointed with his elite corp. It was Okoye, leader of the failed mission to step forth and begin the all so enthralling explanations. 

 

"My king..." the normally proud general was shaken to her voice. "It is with great disappointment in our performance tonight, that I inform you about both, the White Wolf and the Princess' whereabouts..."

 

"She's with him,  _isn't she?_ "

 

T'Challa froze as if in sight of his love, however this was due to being startled by the looming voice of none other than M'Baku. He slowly turns to his infuriated comrade, knowing all too well the picture this scenario has painted. The men stare as if facing off, a silent challenge between the royals. T'Challa must be wise and thought in good detail the best way to explain to the angered Jabari.

 

"Yes, brother... I'm well aware she employed the White Wolf in her operation...  **as well**  as several others..." T'Challa was only beginning, but is sharply interrupted by the larger king.

 

"I thought, you apprehended the foreigner for his insolence, and dealt with your sister's disregard for authority... What do you mean Princess Shuri, fiance of my cousin, is miles away from home,  _WITH_  said foreigner?!... And  ** _you knew?_** "

 

This moment alone could very well end the struggle for this treaty with the Jabari. Possibly even, start a new conflict, highly unnecessary for Wakanda's unity, not to mention the concerns for the Sokovian WMDs deal. T'Challa must end it before it can start. He hated deception, hated this web woven of intricate explanations to placate the situation at hand; but what is the king to do?

 

"Yes  _my friend_ , your concerns are that of my own... There is a lot involved with my sister, getting married, leaving home, leaving her comforts and current freedoms to do as she pleases. Along with that, she has always challenged the status, and even myself. Only this time, she wasn't allowed a say, and so have taken things into her own hands. Wakanda has failed in several attempts in apprehending Klaue, and she proposed a plan of action that was denied consideration..."

 

"I, do not,  **believe you**... Or is your control over your younger sister this  **pathetic**...?" M'Baku nearly hummed as he responded, but T'Challa pressed and continued on.

"I  **understand**  and  **appreciate**  how this all appears. But for the sake of the situation, I ask for you to understand my sister. Shuri is strong willed and has always found a way to make her own decisions. Despite that, I  **will** take firm actions the next time she's in my presence, and Barnes will be escorted back to America, his citizenship will fully revoked and he is never to return... under any circumstances..."

 

M'Baku looked extremely displeased and discontent. T'Challa was losing this battle, he knew. The Jabari leader rose from his seating, made steps to close his distance with the Black Panther, much anger was present with him.

 

"You told me Princess Shuri is a perfect match to Kiros, and would be a good wife. Do you know what, a good wife is, Black Panther? She is the support of her husband's will for the family, and nation. It is not her place to take the matters of her husband or superiors into her own hands, without guidance and agreement. Disobedience is something we do not tolerate in the least..."

 

T'Challa couldn't help the widening of his eyes as the Great Gorilla spoke. The more M'Baku said, the more Wakanda's king grew to realize, his sister maybe was  _not_  a good match for Kiros, and possibly would have been miserable if so much was expected of her. M'Baku continued his calm, but steady rant.

 

"And a royal member of the ruling class, receives the highest of expectations..."

 

Great, he just confirmed T'Challa's suspicions.

 

"The princess is the utmost figure and example of all women in society; poise, wise, and knowing of her place..."

 

T'Challa could only nod, his mind scrambling for more placating words. Luckily for him, a young Dora Milaje arrived, her face riddled with urgency as Nakia followed behind.

 

"My king, we have news on the pursuit of the Princess. We are able to track the ship from some updated images from our satellites in Sudan and Egypt..."

 

The Dora steps closer, using her kimoyo to display a 3D hologram of said images. Both T'Challa and M'Baku stepped forward, the Jabari leader crossed his arms, staring with some awe at the capabilities of the Dora's technological beads. T'Challa saw the whole thing from the corner of his eye, but dared express anything other than deep concern for what the Dora was offering. She continued on Shuri's rogue shuttle.

 

"We have confirmed that this is indeed the Princess. Our projected time of her arrival in Sokovia is 7am..."

 

T'Challa nodded feeling assured, and even a bit relieved, he then proceeded to continue with their mission, however, including an extra target.

 

"Let us take our leave for Sokovia now. If possible, we must arrive before my sister does, so we may have agents in position to track her down, while M'Baku, Okoye and myself, will focus on Klaue..."

 

Right there Kiros entered the room, a spark of enthusiasm was on his face. He nodded to his superiors M'Baku and T'Challa, it seemed he received the news.

 

"The Princess was found, I am told. I am grateful she is okay. But I would like to know if she took on this mission herself, or if the other party took her as the opportunity-"

 

T'Challa knew exactly what the royal was about to say, and immediately arrested such thoughts before they could sit and fester into another problem.

 

"No... my sister is  **fully**  responsible for this on her own. She has employed multiple parties in her Sokovian WMD mission, which includes several Dora Milaje, rogue Hatut Zeraze, and the White Wolf. She's smart, and has a very capable team. But this mission... it wasn't her place to interfere..."

 

Kiros nodded in agreement and offered to be of service in the mission of apprehending Klaue and the Princess. The king paused in contemplation. Kiros did NOT need to be present. The truth was, T'Challa knew of the relationship between his younger sister and the foreigner known as the White Wolf. As of now, neither Kiros or M'Baku has yet to see full evidence of such. However, should he deny their aid, then the truth would become obvious.

 

"Yes, we need all the aid possible..." T'Challa finally said, a smile is on his face, faint and not at ease. He continued to speak, "We will discuss a plan of action, once we are on our way to Sokovia. We must be successful this time in apprehending Klaue, and must organize our forces accordingly..."

 

There was a nod of satisfaction from both Jabari royals, and that was all T'Challa needed. As everyone left to prepare and leave for Sokovia, T'Challa stood in his personal shuttle, staring out from the dimmed but crisp clear glass pane. A soft touch to his should told him his love was beside him.

 

" _T'Challa_..." her voice so sweet and warm.

 

"Nakia..." the turned slowly to face her, lifting a hand to stroke her smooth cheek.

 

"This won't be easy, having your sister as a target. Klaue has escaped our grasp for many years. Even from when his body was allegedly brought before us... here he is again..."

 

" _This will work_  Nakia... It may have worked to our benefit" T'Challa assured, gently stroking his thumb to her chin. She looked confused, her features fall to a wince, as she asked why.

 

"T'Challa... Shuri ran off with another man, a white one for that matter. And you're allowing M'Baku and Kiros on this mission- this is suicide! He's using this as an opportunity to unravel your word on this..."

 

"Don't worry Nakia, I know my sister. I'm going to allow her to lead us to Klaue, and meanwhile, let M'Baku and his cousin focus strictly on the WMD deal. Shuri would not want to bring embarrassment to herself, so she will have victory in her mission... And it will bring victory to us..."

 

His smile was a charming as it was solidly confident. Nakia smiled, hopeful that he would be right. But... something was just...  _wrong_. Nakia knew this would not work in their favor. But the king had to try. As of this moment, there aren't too many options at hand...

* * *

Over the Atlantic ocean from thousands of feet above, there appeared to be peace and calm over the violent waves of deep blue. It was almost poetic to the soldier of old glory; the exterior of peace, masking the chaos and turmoil beneath. Steve stood staring out at the vast waters as a former SHIELD helicarrier. A much smaller than those of Project Insight, but perfect for this mission. 

 

"You realize we're on the ground in six hours..."

 

That voice, soft but assertive and knowing, startled the super soldier very slightly; but he smiled knowing the owner was nearing him. He took a shaky breath before turning to the fit redhead who found her way beside him. She already knew what plagued him, and attempted easing that mind.

 

"Don't think you're fighting alone. That's why, we need you..."

 

Steve gave Natasha a lopsided smile as she slowly cupped her hand around his face. There was a look of desperation in his eyes; chaotic blues, like much like the ocean below. Nat wasn't gonna let this be complete without her assertion.

 

"And that's why... I'm gonna need you to shut the glass panel, get your ass in bed, so your eyes won't be so bloodshot in the next few hours..."

 

Steve had yet said a word, but had to laugh. She was right, he had to deal with this after HYDRA, take care of what's most important at the moment. 

 

"Heh... You didn't leave me much room for come backs..."

 

She smiled with a small shake of her head, hair swaying as she did.

 

"Nope... No need for one... just need you getting that sleep..."

 

Steve nodded heartedly, and made his way to his bunk, following Natasha. Funny enough though, she lays in bed, pulling him in, causing a blonde brow to raise up at her.

 

"I can't trust you alone... well, can't trust you'll rest well alone..."

 

" _Oooh_ , but its a work night..." Steve quipped, earning a chuckle for his red haired counterpart.

 

"No nothing like that... but enough to tidy you over..." 

 

Steve gave a full smile now and nestled beside her in his bunk. Sure the, bed built into the wall, was a little tight, but nonetheless cozy, especially now someone Steve cared ever so much shared this space with him. Funny enough, she was actually the first to fall asleep. As Captain America began to doze off, he realized just how right she was. He wasn't alone. He knew this, he did... but it was more about ' _other_   _things_ ' bothering him; things left with serious questions and alarms even. But for now, he couldn't think about it. Only focus on one task at a time.

 

His thoughts eased yet still troubled, he found himself fast asleep in no time. Due to the flight, concerning thoughts, and weariness of these current events, his usually enhanced hearing was unable to detect the familiar sound of his phone dinging. Left several feet on a table, his phone sounded off with  _two_  messages...

 

_Message 1: "Rogers, I may be in need of your help. Call when available..."_

 

_Message 2: "hey steve, its me, gimme a call in the am"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
> First moment of some Bucky/Shuri sex, there's more to come. Comment on what you'd like to see happen between them as well!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! So, about this fanfic... first off, thank ALL of you, who have followed this story and gave it such kudos, I really appreciate it, love you all! Everyone that commented inspired me so much, and it excited me greatly, especially this being my first fanfic.

However, since the past couple of updates, I'm not entirely certain if this read is any longer of interest in this ship's fandom. And, due to the volume of work I'm addressing at this time, I need to prioritize. I love this ship so much, and I'm not always inclined to necessarily participate creatively in fanfic fandoms. But it was the brilliant work of other authors, and the lack of some updates, that inspired me to even write in the first place.

I greatly enjoy the WinterPrincess aka Bucky/Shuri fandom, I only hope for it to continue its growth and popularity, and any level of participation for me was a tremendous honor. That being said, I'm not certain (nor confident) that the material in my fanfic is really a read worthwhile, which I COMPLETELY understand, as well as appreciate. But that being the case, this story is one to later return to. Possibly even give it a reboot, if need be.

This brings me to something I HATE, but must appreciate in behalf of writers/creators... that is, not finishing a work. While it always upset me to be utterly so invested in a story, chapter by chapter, cliffhanger by the next, and for there to be a sudden disappearance of updates, I do understand life can get in the way, things change, maybe interest was lost, etc. I swore to myself that I would not do that, that I would not start what I can't finish and keep up with. With my situation in it's current track though, I'm unable to pursue updating this fanfic, if it holds no regard to others. Had it been something of interest, I would totally allocate the time to continue it. 

But that's why I've written a note to everyone who has followed or is following this story. So there would be explanation for the lack of future updates. Should there be genuine demand of continuation, then I would return to updating it. I really, REALLY WISH that I could continue. But I can't if it's not of anyone's interest anymore. 

Once again, **thank you all** for supporting the story, love for my fellow Bucky/Shuri shippers, love to the author "killerqueen89" who's fanfic inspired this story to begin with. Shouts to Wakandawinterprincess, SpiteLemonade (Oopswakanda), Hallie, Paramour_Novia, and several others! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going away forever. AAMOF you all will still see me here and there in the comment section of other works, and leaving kudos. But as for working on this fanfic, I will continue it another time, or possibly just write a totally different story. Which ever is most practical :)  
> -Dangerous Sapphire
> 
> P.S. And please ignore that stupid duplicate note at the bottom. This note was from my first chapter -_-

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it?! :D  
> Let me know what your thoughts are, if something could be improved, or... if you're looking to see something happen in particular, just let me know!
> 
> Thanks to my inspirations killerqueen89 (also from '89!), Oopswakanda (amazing writer), wakandawinterprincess (another amazing writer!), and lilithenaltum


End file.
